Boy from Omegle
by twilightgirl123456789
Summary: When Abbi meets a boy online, Zach, what will happen when he thinks he loves her? When he moves to her town and she doesn't know, will he win her heart or will another boy step in?
1. Chapter 1

Abbi P.O.V  
Chapter 1

BOY FROM OMEGLE

Everyone keeps talking about this omegle site and I decided I was going to go on it. I needed to see what everyone was talking about and why I should go on it. I waited till my mom went to bed and used her computer because I had smashed mine a while back. It wasnt a website I was used to but it was simple enough that I knew how it worked. You didnt have to be smart to understand how to work the thing.

I was talking to many different kids from around the world and I learned fairly quickly that if you are talking to an older girl she will disconnect because girls aren't that fun to talk to I guess. It was a very long time I sat on the website just talking. It was the same questions from everyone. "ASL?", and " Are you horny?", and much more. It wasnt something that I was used but again I had to live with it.

A while into talking with people and people always asking if I was horny I decided I had had enough and told myself only one more person and I was going to go to bed. Little did I know that on the other end of the computer was a boy named Zach who just wanted someone to talk to. He never asked if I was horny or anything like that. He was one of those boys that every girl wants but somehow can't have him. And that is how I felt because I knew after this I wasn't going to be able to see him or maybe even hear from him ever again and he made me feel so special and like I was wanted by someone.

It wasn't long before we were telling each other about kids we had liked or even loved before. I had trusted him to keep these secrets like his life depended on it. I told him everything from the day I had first meet this kid I had thought I loved to the day it all ended. He knew I cried over this boy and he tried to make it better and thats what I wanted in a guy. Someone who is strong and will hold me when I am sad. Too bad I couldn't have him because he lived far away.

We traded numbers so we could talk everyday and I thought life was getting better. Boy was I wrong. That night he asked me if I would ever consider dating him and of course I said yes. The next question freaked me out. "Would you consider moving so we could be together?" Oh boy, didn't see that one coming. I didn't know what to say because im 14 and how could I move to Florida to be with him? When I have friends and family here who love me and I knew it wouldn't be right. I told him I couldn't and he asked me what would happen if we did go out. "We wouldn't be able to see each other." I was terrified.

What am I gonna do? I asked myself. I didn't want to hurt him but I also knew it would never work out and I shouldn't get my hopes up. I get my hopes up all the time and watch them fall before my eyes. I had to tell him the truth. I said no and he told me it was okay but I knew it wasn't because he took to long to write back and right then and there I knew I had made a big mistake. I never wanted to hurt him but he had to understand I was going to high school in a couple of days and there was going to be a more varity of boys to chose from.

I have not talked to Zach for about a week now and I'm about to start school tomorrow. I texted him telling him that it was going to be my first day of school tomorrow so if he texts me and I dont answer that is why. He said that was fine. After that I was getting ready and going to bed. I was thinking about texting him but I fell into blackness as I fell asleep.

The next morning was brutal. I had to get myself ready and then I need to get my cousin ready and I needed to eat and brush my hair and teeth and do my make up. I already had my outfit picked out I was ready with that. I wasn't ready to deal with Zach about boys I became friends with him. He knew that I had friends that were boys before I met him and I wasnt just going to them I could not hang out anymore they would be crushed. I thought of not telling him but I kinda want him to leave me alone but I dont want to hurt him at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Abbi P.O.V  
Chapter 2

* At school the next day*

My classes where easy to find they were all right next to each other and I was right about all the boys. They were all so cute. I wanted one of them to call my own. I had seen one boy who was in my grade that I had never seen before I was pretty sure someone told me his name was Hunter. When I first saw him I was shocked that a boy could be that cute.

Me and my friend Sophie were walking through the hall way going to History when he stopped us and asked us what room 2347 was. I was starting to panic because thats the room I was headed to so that meant for the rest of my freshman year we would be in the same class. Right away I thought of Zach and I knew he was going to be mad at me because I thought Hunter was attractive. Which he was so how you blame me for looking? I was single and I did not want to be anymore.

"Oh that is where we are headed now why don't we all walk together?", Sophie said. Shit now I was really paniced. We all started walking to History together. As we started walking up to the door he turned around and look at us both. We had to look up at him because he was so much taller than us. I had never noticed that he had dazzling blue eyes that when you looked into them they were like looking into his soul. He had wonderful looking hair that reminded me of Edward Cullens hair from Twilight.

"Oh by the way my name is Hunter Cullen. And you are?" Oh my god, his last name was Cullen could this be real? No it couldn't, dont be stupid Abbi. I thought to myself.

"I'm Abbi Verville and this is my friend Sophie Pangione." I said pointing to her. "Nice to meet you", I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed my hand and I could tell he was not one of Cullens I knew, he was more of a werewolf guy. His hand was so warm and so strong that I wanted to hold it all day.

"Nice to meet you too", he responded. Oh my I was in so deep already. By the time we walked into class everyone was in their seats and there were only three desks at the back of the room left for the three of us. We all sat in the right corner in the back going Hunter, me then Sophie. The teacher talked about what we would be doing this year but I wasn't listening because I was to busy watching Hunter. The way he held his head on his hand and had a smirk on his face, so cute. I could have looked at him forever. He would glance over at me every so often probably because he could feel me staring at him and I would turn away as fast as I could.

The teacher was done explaining and told us we could do what we wanted to right away I turned to Hunter and started asking him questions.

"So, Hunter do you play any sports?", I asked as he looked at me and smiled. He had such a cute smile I almost fell out of my seat.

"Uh yeah I play baseball, hockey and football. I'm hoping to make all the teams here.", He responded with that amazing smile.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have two older sisters who are married and live in New Hampsire with their husbands and children and a younger sister." I would like to have children with you. I thought and then chuckled at myself.

"Thats cool. So when did you move here?", I wanted to keep this conversation going.

"I moved here about two weeks ago.", he said. "I have never met anyone so nice like you.", He said and I beamed. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Do you want to go out to a movie or something with me this Friday?", He asked and of course I was going to say yes.

"Uh um uh... y-yeah I'll go. What movie and what time?", I asked because my mother would want to know.

"Um, you pick the movie and does 7:00 sound okay to you?"

"Yeah of course.", I said and then turned to Sophie. She had gone over to our friend Jess because I was talking to Hunter. I walked over to them and they both looked at me. After I had said hi to Jess I told them about me and Hunter going out to the movies and Sophie flipped and decided we needed to go to the mall after school today to pick out my outfit to wear.

The teacher allowed us to take our phones out during class and I took that time to text my mom and ask her if she could drive me, Sophie and Jess to the mall. She agreed and I could not wait until I told her what happened today. But we still had one more class to go to. My next class was math which I had with both Sophie and Jess but also my friends Kaitlyn and Jannae. There is also my friends Spencer, Ryan and Sean in my class. When I finished talking to Sophie I went back to Hunter and asked him what class he had next.

"Um I think I have math with Mrs. Kane.", He said. I also had her so we had two classes together.

"Omg I have her too! We have another class together.", I said all happy. "Maybe we should switch cell numbers so we can talk.", I said so he would be able to text me if anything changes.

"Yeah sure.", he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number down. "Text me.", he said and then the bell rang and we walked out together with Sophie. Math with Mrs. Kane was going to be the best. Mrs .Kane moved up last year because one of the teachers here was having a baby and wasnt coming back and the middle school already had a math teacher so they moved here and I had her when I was in sixth grade so I already know how she teaches.

When we got to math class everyone was saving seats for me and my friends. They didn't know Hunter but I still made him sit with us.

"Hey guys this is my friend Hunter.", I said. "Hunter this is Kaitlyn, Jess, Jannae, Spencer, Ryan, Sean and you already know Sophie." I said pointing to each of them.

"Hi its nice to meet you all.", He said with a smile. Everyone else said hi back. Then the teacher began. She said everything we were gonna do just like the other teacher and she even knew most of our names. She knew me and my friends names because we were all in the same class when we had her before.

"Oh god I have all of you guys all at the same time again?", She laughed and we all joined. "Abbi and Ryan are you still dating?", Uh oh. Me and Ryan dated back when we were in sixth grade but some bitch had to come in and ruin it so Ryan broke up with me for her. Soon after they started dating she cheated on him and he was broken hearted and he called me first and we made up. I forgave him for all the good he did. He deserved a second chance. I could not talk because it still did hurt but it was gonna hurt.

"No we aren't.", Ryan spoke up looking over at me and giving a smile. I looked at him and smiled back and then up at the teacher. We did love each other but he said he thought he liked her and I guess he did not love me because he would not have fallen for her.

"Heyy guys my mom is bringing us to the mall do you all want to come?", I said after class looking at everyone even Hunter. Hunter spoke first.

"I'm sorry Abbi I cant I have to go take care of my little sister.", aw that was so sweet.

"Oh no its fine dont worry about it. See you tomorrow.", I said with a small smile on my face.

"Tomorrow then.", he said. Everyone called their moms and we went out to my moms car and all jammed in there. We made the boys sit in the way back and the girls had to double buckle in the middle with me on the floor in the middle with the boys holding my back and the girls with their feet in front of me so I didn't go flying. And my older brother was in the front.

"So why do you guys have to go to the mall?", my mom asked.

"We need to get Abbi an outfit for her date on Friday with her friend and soon to be boyfriend Hunter." Sophie said.

"WHAT!", I turned to see Ryan with his mouth wide open and a look of pain on his face. It was Ryan who yelled.

"Ryan whats the matter?", I asked. He had no control over who I went out with.

"When are you going and where?", my mom asked. I guess Ryan wasn't going to answer me.

"I think the loop and 7:00 on Friday.", I replied. She didn't say anything else and thats how I knew the conversation was over. But I was gonna have to talk to Ryan.

Zach P.O.V

I thought I had found her. The girl of my dreams. I knew it would be hard to have a long distance relationship but we could make it work. I wanted her and I needed her. Not that way but I just needed to know that she loved me and that she wanted to be with me. I did know about her first love Ryan that she dated about 2 years ago and still had feelings for him. I also knew that there could be a chance where they date again.  
I also knew she was going into high school and there will be a lot of more boys there and girls sometimes can't help themselves when it comes to boys. I would know because my ex-girlfriend had five other guys besides me and she fucked my brother on top of that.  
But when I got that text from Abbi saying she couldn't date me I felt as if my heart crushed in on me. I knew she did not try to hurt me but I mean come on it was still gonna hurt. I was mad and I decided I was going to take a little break from her.  
* A week later*  
'I'm starting school tomorrow so if u txt me tomorrow and I don't answer thats why- Abbi'. Oh good so there goes my chance because she is so beautiful someone is going to snatch her up on me and I'll be done. I did text her back saying it was fine and I would not text her even though I don't start school for another week. My life sucks and I don't think I will ever find someone to love. I was going to text Abbi today and ask her how her day went and make sure everything is okay. I knew it would be and she would be happy with her friends.

'Heyy Abbi how was school?- Zach' I texted her and about 5 minutes later I got her text back.  
'Its good there are a lot of nice people here!-Abbi' At least I knew she was happy.  
'What are you doing now?- Zach'  
'Im at the mall with friends-Abbi' I hope she was not with boys.  
'What friends?' Might as well go for it. She texted about 7 minutes later.  
'Sophie, Kaitlyn, Jess, Jannae, Spencer, Sean and Ryan. My friend Hunter was suppose to come but he has to take care of his sister' Dammit she was with boys. I hate thinking that there are other boys out there with her making her happy.  
'I'm fucking done with this Abbi! I hate thinking that there are other boys out there making you happy and it isn't me. Do you know how hard that is? No because you don't give a shit!' I sent the message and right away felt guilty about it. Shit she is going to kill me and she was at the mall and she told me she does not like to cry in front of people.  
A little while after I sent that message I got a call from her. I had never talked to her before and I wanted to hear her voice.  
"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
"Uh yeah Hi is this Zach?" That was not the voice I was expecting.  
"Uh yeah who is this?"  
"This is Abbi's friend Spencer. If you ever make her cry like that again I will beat your face in so bad no one will know who you are. I will cut you so deep there will be no blood for you to bleed out when I crack a bat into your skull."  
"Holy shit man, she cried?" Oh shit I knew I should not have sent that message to her.  
"Yeah and now she is in the bathroom throwing up because she cried so bad. If you ever text her again I will pound your face in motherfucker. So don't bother. She has enough friends and she does not need your gay ass on her case either. Got that motherfucker?" I was speechless. This random kid has Abbi's phone and is telling me to never talk to her again? This kid has another thing coming.  
"Let me talk to her. Now!" I said into the phone. I could hear him walking and then I heard crying and throw up noises and I knew I did that. Next I heard a door opening and the crying getting louder.  
"Hey Abs? Zach is on the phone and wants to talk to you." Spencer said.  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO THAT MOTHERFUCKER EVER AGAIN. BLOCK HIS NUMBER I'M DONE."I heard her scream.  
I yelled into the phone."No Abbi please Babe I love you. I did not mean it. I'm sorry. Please." And then the phone went dead. I tried calling back but a voice said the number I was trying to reach had blocked my number. I was screwed. I screwed everything up.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach P.O.V  
Chapter 3  
Boy from Omegle

I was done. I had no way to contact Abbi and it was getting bad without her. My mom told me we were moving and that would be moving farther away from her.  
"Where are we moving to?", I asked at dinner that night.  
"We are moving to North Andover, Massachusetts.", she said. Wait that is where Abbi lived. "Zach you will be going the high school there and Emma you will be going to the middle school.", My mom said. There was a chance that I could date Abbi. Although one of her friends will beat my face in with a bat. I first thought I should text her and tell her but then I remembered she blocked my number.  
"When are we moving?"  
"We are packing clothes and we are going to look at houses tomorrow night. We wont get there till the day after so no looking for houses until then. We are also going to go look at the schools. Once we find a house you guys are going to be staying with Auntie Amy and her kids while we go back and pack up the house.", my mom said. I could not wait. I mean my aunt is a crazy women but getting to move and be closer to the girl I thought I loved would be great.  
"I'm going to go pack some clothes now.", I said.  
"Bring a lot of clothes.", my mother said back.  
This was something that we had no time to talk about. It was happening. We were moving. We were leaving everyone here. We were moving to where most of my family where and maybe even where my new girlfriend was.  
*Next day in the car- Wednesday*  
We still had a three hour drive to Massachusetts and then another two hours until we reach North Andover. We weren't talking in the car and no music was playing. The ride was very boring. But all I could think about was that I was going to be able to see Abbi when we went to see the high school. Everything about her was lovable. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her nose, her hair. I wanted all of her. Forever. Just not sure how I was going to win her over.  
I was asleep for most of the ride so when my sister was shaking me telling me we were here I was a little shocked. I was much more closer to Abbi. We did get to North Andover a little before we were suppose to get there so we were going to go check out the high school.  
I was hoping we were going to see Abbi there maybe playing a sport or something. I knew she played softball and field hockey. And field hockey is in the fall. Abbi was a tough girl. In pictures she seemed very girly. But I bet in real life she isn't. She grew up with boys. She knows what it is like to be beaten and she is strong because she could not show weakness or they would just break her down more. I always did that to my younger sister and she now does not show emotion around me because she knows that I will somehow bring her down. That is what sucks about having brothers.  
As we pulled up to the school I could see that it was big. But the first thing I saw was a ton of boys and girls down on the field with field hockey sticks and their gear on. The boys and girls practiced together here. Maybe so the girls could become more tough. I played field hockey and the girls who played in my town were tougher than some of the boys on my team. This town did it right.  
We walked into the front doors of the school and I was already overwhelmed. lined the walls on both sides. The drama room was to the right when you walked in. On the left was a dance studio and a work out gym. Next to the workout gym was a wrestling room and next to that was the regular gym. There were bathrooms and locker rooms and right in front of us was the main office.  
We walked in and was greeted with smiles.  
" to North Andover High School. Can I help you?", The nice lady at the front desk asked.  
"Yeah, Hi. We just moved here and we called a week ago to sign our son up at the school. His name is Zachary Hale.",my mom said.  
"Ah yes we have his classes right here. When will he be able to start?", the nice lady asked. I did not even know when I would be able to start.  
"Would tomorrow be good?", my mother asked.  
"Yes of course. Just one question. Do you play any sports Zachary?", she asked me.  
"Yes I play field hockey, soccer, and football.", I told her.  
"Would you like to play any of them? Because if you do you need to sign up now but because you are a new student you get extra time to think about it and get back to us.", she stated and I understood. I knew I wanted to play field hockey because that might give me a chance to talk to Abbi.  
"Uh yes I'll play field hockey for now."I said. I needed to know if Abbi wanted to be with me. Even though she does have friends and might be going out or even seeing someone now.  
"The kids are out practicing now if you want to take a tour of the school and then go watch them play. The boys and girls at this school are amazing. The best girl player I have even seen is a girl named Abbi Verville and her best friend Sophie Pangione. The best boys are Ryan Good and Spencer Jenkins. Those kids are good and have been playing together forever." That had to be Abbi and her friends. I had to admit I was a little afraid of playing with them because they once came to my home town during play offs and they kicked our asses and stomped us right out of our field. I knew how those kids could play. But not just field hockey, it was every sport. In every sport these kids were amazing. One mistake and these kids had to run a mile. I've seen it happen at games. Once a boy kicked the ball wrong in soccer and he had to run around the entire field 10 times and when he was done they made him play the rest of the game and because he was tired he did even worse and had to run more. This town is serious about sports. I'm not gonna mess with it. But what is good about this town is, they all have the grades too. Anyone in this town who has the game, has the grades.  
Life is tough out there. But here it must be really tough. The school was big but it was easy to find your way around. I did want to go see everyone practicing. We headed out there and I stopped in my tracks as a saw a girl coming in through the front doors running to the front office. She turned and looked at me and I knew it was Abbi. I ran after her.  
"Wait, are you Abbi?", I asked her.  
"Um yeah who are you?", she asked.  
"I'm Zach. From omegle.", I saw her face light up with shock and then worry.  
"What the hell are you doing here and what the fuck do you want?", she said. Yeah she was still mad at me I guess. She said as she dropped off the paper into a bin. And then headed back out to the field.  
"I'm moving here.", I said. After that she ran to the field. I followed after her but she was already getting her gear on and walking over to another boy. I saw my parents and we went over the benches and sat down watching them practice.  
I could see Abbi and I could tell she was talking to a boy who must have been her friend. He looked good looking from where I was sitting and I could tell they had to have been friends for awhile now. Next thing I knew she was pointing at me while talking to the boy and he was giving me a dirty look like I fucked his sister or something.  
"Hi. My name is Karen Good. I am the field hockey coach here and I'm also Ryan Goods mom. We are very happy that we are going to be having another member on our team." A nice lady walked up to us. She held out her hand a I took it.  
"I'm Zachary but you can call me Zach."I told her. Shaking her hand. I hope this lady isn't tough on these kids because I will have to put up with it too.  
"ABBI AND RYAN GET YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME!"She yelled from where we were sitting. Okay so yeah she was a tough coach.  
"If you guys want to come sit down there it is easier to watch. Would you like to?"  
"Yeah sure that would be great." I said. As we all followed her onto the field. I did get a few dirty looks. But once these kids see how I play they are going to be blown away. I hope.  
"OKAY. ABBI, RYAN, SOPHIE,SEAN, SPENCER! COME HERE."She yelled so they could hear her. They all made a tight circle around her and listened to what she wanted to show me. I could not hear what she was saying but it had to have been tough to learn because everyone was asking questions on what to do.  
"OKAY GO, GO,GO. EMILY,LILY,ALEX,TYLER AND EMMETT. GO UP AGAINST THEM. TRY TO STOP THEM USING THE PLAN I JUST TOLD YOU TO DO." She yelled yet again. "Watch what Abbi and those guys do." She said to me.  
As the plan starts the boy named Sean has the ball, while Abbi is running zigzag down the 50 yard line. While number 18 on the other group doesn't see Sophie in the way and slams into her. They don't fall but the stumble is enough to get Abbi out of the blocked that they had formed. As Abbi is running down the field she is trying to get Seans attention.  
"SEAN. SEAN. I'M OPEN!" She yelled at he passed her a backward diagonal pass. As she got the ball she moved quickly to the left side of the field, searching for Ryan.  
She sees the pick he does, as Spencer had found the right spot to plant himself. Number 14 in the other group trips over him but he is already out of the way so it looks like she tripped over thin air. She sees Ryan in front of her, open, his stick banging against the ground in calling.  
She passes it to him and make a break for the circle,coming in hot and at the swift angle. Just as she passes the line, Ryan sends the ball back to her at a break neck speed and she watches as it flies toward her, parallel to her body. Just as it crosses her path she swings, hard and hurried and sends the ball toward the goal. And in it went with a big ping to the pole. This group of kids was good. Way better than me. I was going to need to be extra good to make this team.  
"Zach we are going to need you to learn that because we do it a lot in the games. Even though only Abbi, Ryan, Sophie, Sean and Spencer do it, you still need to know what you need to be doing while they are doing that. It is very challenging. Our town is the only town besides Forks Washington to ever do it." She said  
"Wait boys and girls are all on the same team here?" I asked thinking I sounded stupid.  
"Yes we do because this year everyone changed it saying that the girls should be able to play with the boys. And because I coach both I wasn't against it. They play better together."  
"Oh okay." I said.  
"OKAY GO RUN A MILE AROUND THE BASEBALL FIELD. THATS TWO LAPS AROUND THE WHOLE THING!" She yelled and a group of about 125 kids went running to the baseball field. "HIT THE SHOWERS WHEN YOU GET BACK!"  
We then started heading out and I told my parents I needed to ask the coach something and that they could go ahead. As they went to get in the car I ran after the group of kids in hope that I would find Abbi.


	4. Chapter 4

Abbi P.O.V  
Chapter 4  
BOY FROM OMEGLE

It was Wednesday only two more days until my date with Hunter. Today he made it official and asked me to be his girlfriend. Somehow all of my friends knew before I did and they were all super happy. He made it official before my field hockey practice. As I was walking to the locker room he stopped me and he had a rose and he got down on one knee and asked if I would be his girlfriend.  
It was so cute I had to say yes. And we had our first date this Friday. We decided we did not want to go alone so we were inviting Sophie and Sean because they are dating and have been for the past two years and we would be seeing Taylor Lautner's new movie Abduction.  
As me and Sophie got changed we were talking about the movie and how cute both Sean and Hunter were. Then we got yelled at from being slow when coach Good came into the room. It was weird. My mom and Coach were good friends and outside of school when we see each other I call her Karen and one time when I did that In school she made me run laps for the whole practice.  
" Girls get your butts outside but Abbi can you drop this off at the office for me? Just stick it in the bucket. But because we were already outside I had to go around the whole school and through the front I was going in a boy and his sister and his parents were coming out. I was guessing he was a new students. I stared at him as he stared at me as I went running for the office to get back to practice.  
I could hear foot steps behind me as I got into the office. It was the boy. He was not exactly cute but he could get rid of the pimples and get a new hair cut and he would be good.  
"Wait, are you Abbi?" He asked me. I was freaked out how he knew my name.  
"Um yeah who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Zach. From Omegle." He said. Oh shit. What the fuck was he doing here?  
"What the hell are you doing here and what the fuck do you want?" I snapped at him.  
"I'm moving here." He said and I was shocked. Thats when I made a run for the field. Hunter could not know that he was here or he would mad that this random came in and tried to steal me. I'm not sure if Zachs parents decided to move here or if he made them but I sure as hell would not be able to live through this. I would be friends with Zach but I would be nothing more than that.  
When I got back on the field everyone had partnered up but Ryan. So I asked if he wanted to be partners and I also told him I needed to tell him something. Even though Ryan was not the one to talk to Zach on the phone he still knew who he was. I pointed over to Zach sitting with his parents on the bench as I told him the story. We then saw his mom walk over there. We stopped for one second and then just started hitting the ball around and missing it.  
"ABBI AND RYAN GET YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME!" Coach yelled over to us getting us back into the practice. One second I was looking at the ball and next an empty bench where Zach and his parents just were. I looked around the field and saw them coming over behind coach.  
" OKAY. ABBI, RYAN, SOPHIE, SEAN, SPENCER. COME HERE!"Coach yelled and we all made a tight circle around her. She then began to explain what we were gonna do. It was so complicated because she changed our spots in what we were gonna do so we were all confused. All everyone knew was to get me out of the block that the other team was going to make and then pass me the ball and let me score. But it was much more complicated than that.  
"OKAY GO,GO,GO. EMILY, LILY, ALEX, TYLER, AND EMMETT. GO UP AGAINST THEM. TRY TO STOP THEM USING THE PLAN I JUST TOLD YOU TO DO!"Coach yelled over to some players who she had told a plan to before and then gave us a plan and see whose would work better.  
As the plan started Sean has the ball and I am running zigzag down the 50 yard line. While number 18 in the other group doesn't see Sophie in the way and slams into her. They don't fall but the stumble is enough to get me out of the block the other group had made. As I'm running I'm trying to get Seans attention.  
"SEAN. SEAN. I'M OPEN!"I yell as he passes me a backward diagonal pass. As I get the ball I move over to the left side of the field and look for Ryan.  
I see the pick he does, as Spencer has found the place to plant himself in front of number 14. She trips over him but he is already running away so it looks like she fell over thin air. I see Ryan in front, open, his stick banging on the ground waiting for me to pass it to him.  
I pass it to him and make a break for the circle. Running as hard as I can and at a swift angle. Just as I cross the line Ryan sends the ball back at me. Its flying at me parallel to my body. Just as it crosses my path I take a hard hurried swing and the ball goes flying into the goal. It made a pinging sound on the pole and thats how I knew we could not get any better than this.  
"OKAY GO RUN A MILE AROUND THE BASEBALL FIELD. THAT TWO LAPS!"Coach yelled and we all took off running right after we heard her yell, "HIT THE SHOWERS WHEN YOU ARE DONE." After that everything was a blur while running.  
Just as I was about to finish my second lap a boy came running out to me. At first I thought it was Hunter but it wasn't. It was Zach. I was running with Ryan so I turned to him and told him.  
"Thats the kid who hurt you at the mall?"  
"Yeah thats him." I said as we continued running.  
"I'm gonna show this kid a fucking lesson." Ryan said and took off running to him. I could see that as Ryan ran his started making fists like he was gonna punch him. As soon as I saw that I knew I needed to somehow stop him. As I ran after him yelling his name Ryan got closer. As soon as he was a foot away from him he slowed down and started yelling. Zach yelled back and from the look of it Ryan was a lot taller than him and he looked a lot stronger too. Spencer could see where I was headed and ran over to stop it. We weren't fast enough thought because Ryan already was throwing punches when we got there.  
I grabbed Ryan while Spencer grabbed Zach. Ryan has this thing that when I touch him he can't think right so it was better for me to hold him. But they were still yelling.  
"YOU FUCKING NASTY SON OF A BITCH. YOU CANT JUST TELL GIRLS SHIT LIKE THAT. THEY ARENT TOYS. YOU NEED TO GIVE THEM CARE AND IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BE GETTING ABBI THAT EASILY YOU ARE SADLY FUCKING MISTAKEN!" Ryan yelled. He started to draw a crowed the way he was yelling and coach noticed. She ran over and tried to break it up.  
"I'M NOT HERE TO WIN OVER ABBI AND I KNOW ITS NOT GONNA BE THAT FUCKING EASY. BUT ITS PEOPLE LIKE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER WHO SHOULD NOT BE IN ABBI'S LIFE. YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HER. YOUR THE FUCKING RETARD WHO CHEATED ON HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Zach yelled back. Now it was time for me to step in.  
"ZACH, ITS NOT FUCKING UP TO YOU. HE MADE A MISTAKE BY CHEATING ON ME. BUT I FORGAVE HIM BECAUSE HE IS AN AWESOME FUCKING FRIEND. HE NEVER TOLD ME ANY LIES. HE TOLD ME HE CHEATED ON ME INSTEAD OF LIEING ABOUT IT AND SNEAKING AROUND WITH THIS FUCKING GIRL. HE MAKES ME LAUGH UNLIKE YOU WHO ALWAYS MAKES ME CRY. YOU MOTHERFUCKER AND HE IS RIGHT ITS NOT GONNA BE EASY TO GET ME BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. AND IF YOU FUCKING THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GET IN BETWEEN US THIS IS A BAD FUCKING WAKE UP CALL FOR YOU!" I screamed at him. By this time coach had made her way over to us and was helping to push the boys away from each other.  
"KNOCK IT OFF!"She yelled looking at us. "YOU ARE ALL PART OF A TEAM AND BEING PART OF THIS TEAM YOU NEED TO LEARN TO PUT YOUR DIFFERENCES ASIDE. AS FOR YOU ABBI AND RYAN YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THIS FIELD FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS AND ZACH YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY ON THIS TEAM AT ALL!" Coach said looking at me and Ryan. How the fuck could she do that. If we aren't allowed on this field than that means we won't be able to play in our first game against Andover. They aren't a hard team to beat but they may need us.  
"But Mom-" Ryan went to say but was interrupted by coach,  
"No buts Ryan. You heard what I said. Call Peggy have her pick you up now. Go get your stuff, everyone finish the lap and then take a knee over there I need to try something with all of you." She said to me and Ryan. My parents were going to be so fucking pissed that this happened.  
"Thanks a fucking lot man. Now we cant play in the first fucking game." Ryan said to Zach as I went to get my bag and call my mom.  
"Its not my fucking fault you ran up to me and started yelling at me and then started punching me" Zach said back.  
"Ryan lets go my mom is here and she will get us some food and some drinks and then we can go to my pool." I said trying to make sure he doesn't get in another fight. I really would not mind if he killed or seriously hurt Zach I really just wanted him gone. I was in deep fucking shit with my parents and so was Ryan so we decided we were just going wait the two weeks and play our hearts out showing these fuckers that they need us. Well Sophie, Spencer and Sean dont need us because they are awesome players too but everyone else needs us.  
"Zach just leave. We dont need you here and I dont need to see you anymore and what I said was true and dont even fucking dare try to come between us."


	5. Chapter 5

Abbi P.O.V  
Chapter 5  
BOY FROM OMEGLE  
Thursday

I have not really talked to Ryan about my date with Hunter this Friday and I knew he was upset about it. Ryan had told me that after he cheated on me that he still loved me. I told him I still loved him too but I was too upset to try to date again. He is very protective of me and I knew I needed to tell him that we were official. So while we were sitting at practice the next day I asked him about it.  
"Are you mad I'm going on a date with Hunter?"  
"Well yeah of course I am. I dont want anyone to have you but me. But I cant control that." He said.  
"Okay but I also need to tell you that we made it official. We are dating."I said.  
"Yeah I know Sean told me. Sophie tells him everything."  
"And you know that our date tomorrow is a double date with Sean and Sophie right?" I asked.  
"Yeah and I was wondering if we could make that a triple date?" He said.  
"Who are you going to bring?" I asked.  
"Alexis."  
"Ryan I'm sorry but no. You cheated on me with her. I hate her for that. I dont want her there." Even thinking of that bitch made tears sting in my eyes. Ryan saw too and tried to wipe them away as they fell down my face.  
"Abbi I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant too. I'm just lucky you're still my friend. I love you."He said  
"I love you too." I said as I gave him a hug. When we let go there was a boy sitting next to me watching the practice. At first I felt very awkward but then I realized it was Zach. Why was he here, he was going to cause another fight.  
"Zach?" I asked.  
"I decided I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight for you until I have nothing left to fight for. This friend of yours better watch it because if he doesn't treat you right, I will."He said and got up and left. What the fuck?  
"What the fuck! Did you hear that?" I asked Ryan. He just looked at me shocked. I bet I had the same expression on my face that he did. I was very worried. Because Ryan had me before, Hunter has me and Zach wants me. What was I gonna do? I knew I wanted to still date Hunter. But we had to see where that led us. We have only been going out for a day, not even. But if Zach thinks he can just come in here and ruin it he is wrong.  
"Ryan what am I gonna do?" I asked because I had no idea what I was gonna do.  
"Well your not gonna date that jerk are you?"  
"Hell no. I'm dating Hunter and Zach was a jackass to me!" I said. There was no way I was going to date Zach. He was a jerk and if he ever wanted to date me he was gonna have to prove to me he would treat me right. But he was not getting off the hook that easy. I was glad that Ryan beat him up and gave him a black eye.  
I would date Ryan again before I ever dated Zach. Zach may always be there but I know that if I called Ryan he would be there. I could call him at 2 in the morning crying and he would run down the street my house making sure I was okay. Even if he was half asleep and had no idea what I was talking about, he would be there. I knew that if I wanted to I could always go back to him but I still liked Hunter. We had to see where it went from there. We text all the time and he is really nice. We have not really hung out at all but tomorrow before we go to the movies we are all meeting at my house to go swimming and for Hunter to meet my parents. I knew they were going to love him.  
All of my friends liked him too and they all talk all the time. At lunch sometimes they don't even say hi to me because they are too interested in him. They wanted to know that he was the right guy for me and that in the end he would not hurt me. I knew at some point we might break up but I knew he was not going to hurt me. I could tell. He had an entire high school of girls to pick from and he chose me our first day of school.  
I could tell that Ryan could see that I was thinking and he just let me.  
"Do you think your mom will let us play in the first game?" I asked him.  
"I dont know. She was really mad at me last night. I could ask her but..." He trailed off. We both really wanted to play in the first game of the season. We already came up with a plan on how we were going to win and thats what we have been practicing. But now that we cant play it might go down hill. The only ones that coach taught the plan too were Sophie, Sean, Spencer, Ryan and me. Everyone always watched us but they could never do it right. She could not replace us even though she has been trying to find people to. Thats what she had planned to do after we left from practice yesterday.  
Ryan was very upset with his mom. You could tell because of the way he talked about it. I was mad at her too. Her and my mom have been good friends since high school. They did everything together. Then they got married and had kids. First my mom had my older brother and then she had Ryans older brother, Cj right after. Then she got pregnant with Ryan and shortly after my mom got pregnant with me. Now we are all friends and have been since we were little. Nothing was going to change that. But I was upset with her because she always said she would not let stuff like sports go to her head and she did. She wont let her own son play in our first game and she wont let me play either. The worst part was, my mom didn't say anything to her about it.  
I hope she did not let us play and we sat on the sidelines watching our team fail. I would be mad because we lost but karma is a bitch and she kicked out 2 out of 5 of her best players. Sophie, Sean and Spencer will do fine without us but everyone else won't. And she cant get mad at us for something she did.  
"Lets go." I said.  
"Where are we going?" Ryan asked as I began to walk away.  
"I need food and I need food now. Lets go to Burger King." I said.  
"Period?" Ryan asked because he knew I never ate Burger King.  
"Shut up" I said. "I need an ice cream or something" And then we started to head across the street. When we got there we ordered what we wanted and went to sit down when all of the popular girls walked in. One of them happened to be Alexis. The girl Ryan cheated on me with. She was a slut anyway and I knew she has been with a ton of guys but she still pisses me off.  
"Dont say anything maybe they wont see us." I said to Ryan. We sat and waited for them to leave and thank god they did because if they came over here and started talking to Ryan I would have had to punch one of them. I can't deal with any of them. Ryan still talks to them but when I am around him he doesnt. Sometimes they text him when we are together and he doesnt text them back because he knows it will bother me. He is a good friend to me.  
"We should head back to practice my mom will probably be mad that we left."He said while he threw away our trash and held the door open for me.  
"Thanks." I said to him.  
"Hey Abbi." I heard someone say and when I turned it was Hunter with a rose and a note on it.  
"Oh heyy. What are you doing?" I asked him as he handed me the rose.  
"I brought you this but I got to go. I'll text you later. See ya Ryan." He said.  
"Bye" we both said at the same time. I could not help the stupid smile that spread across my face. He was so sweet and the little things he did made me so happy. I'm not saying I'm in love with him but I like him, I like him a lot.  
As we got back to the field I read the note.  
"Abbi, you mean everything to me. I know that we have only been dating for less than a day but I really hope this goes far because I really like you. Love, Hunter" It said. I felt tears in my eyes. The note was so cute. I never had a boyfriend who would do that. I did have Ryan but he did big things. I like little things better. I would rather cuddle on the couch than go to a fancy dinner or an amusement park. The little things in life are what matter.  
"Want to hang out tomorrow after school?" Ryan asked. I guess he already forgot about my date with Hunter.  
"Well I'm going to the movies at about 7 so you have to leave at like 6:30." I said  
"Yeah I guess thats fine." He said with a fake smile.  
"Ryan please don't do this now. Don't just go and make me feel bad. You did this. Not me. I still love you. I really do but I'm dating Hunter. I cant just leave him for you. You need to know how it feels to lose someone you love. I've known you forever and thats what you do to me? It hurt. I'm not gonna lie, I lost so much weight I was in and out of the hospital multiple times."  
"I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I even promised you I wouldnt but I still did anyway and..." He trailed off beginning to cry.  
"Ryan, Ryan. Its okay. Its in the past. Just dont get all upset when I start seeing other people." I said pulling him into a hug. I knew it effected us both a lot but I didnt know it effected him this much. He has told me multiple times that he made a mistake and I already knew he did but its not that simple. I can forgive people, but I will never forget. But for him I try to forget all the time.  
"Ryan lets go. We are going for a walk." I said. He grabbed my hand and started leading the way. Lets hope that this will help it usually does. We have a meadow we always go to and just sit there and pick flowers and talk.  
"The meadow." I said to him and he just nodded his head. The meadow always made everything better. All of our friends knew about it but never really knew where it was. It was just around the corner from Ryan house and my house. Once we made it to the meadow we stopped and we sat down  
"I love you so much Abbi. I never wanted to let you go. I made a mistake. I know it will take some time for you to fully forgive me but I want a second chance and I would give everything just to lay next to you and tell you how much I love you one last time." He said and I began to cry. I liked Ryan. I liked him a lot. But I also liked Hunter a lot and we were dating. I cant just leave him.  
"I cant leave Hunter. Someday you will find someone and be happy that it was worth the wait and also be happy that it did not work out with me." I said to him still crying. "You need to know that right now, I am not the one. Maybe someday we will get married have kids and grow old together but right now, we have to see where life takes us." I said as I was crying and watching tears streaming down his face too.  
I stood up and he followed. He grabbed me by the waist and looked me in the eyes. Then he grabbed my face with he right hand and ran his thumb over my cheek. Whipping my tears away. He then leaned down and brought his face to mine and pressed his lips against mine. It was my first kiss. It was sweet and everything I hoped it would be. Everything I had ever felt for Ryan I put into that kiss and I could tell he was doing the same for me.  
Once we pulled away it was like I couldnt breathe anymore. I was dizzy. I just looked at Ryan as the tears kept streaming down my face.  
"Did you feel that?" He asked.  
"Yeah. It felt magical."  
"Thats because we are meant to be." He said and grabbed my hand and started walking me home.  
Everything seemed so wrong. I needed Hunter and tell him about Ryan. I'm not gonna tell him about the kiss but to know that he still loves me and I dont know what to do. I just needed to tell him about all of this and make sure he knew and that he was not going to give up.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter P.O.V  
BOY FROM OMEGLE  
THURSDAY NIGHT

Abbi called me crying after she was done hanging out with Ryan. I thought that he had done something to her and I was gonna pound the shit out of him if he did. He had a relationship with her that I may never had. He had to have done something.  
"Hey Babe whats up?" I asked as I answered the phone.  
"I really need you. " She said crying into the phone.  
"What happened? Did Ryan hurt you?" I asked.  
"No no Ryan did not hurt me but I just need to see you right now. Can you come over?" She said.  
"Is anyone home?"  
"No they went to my aunts house to babysit for my cousin while they go out." She said back.  
"Okay I'll be right over." I said into the phone.  
"Hurry see you soon. Bye" She said then hung up. I started getting my phone and some chocolate that I found in the fridge and ran over to her house. It took forever but I made it.  
"Abbi?" I called as I opened the front door and started up the stairs. Their house was huge just like all of her friends. When I walked up the stairs I could see 5 doors. One of them had to be Abbi's. I figured the first one was her parents and began walking down the hall. As I got to the end of the hall I noticed a sign on a door that said her name and knew it was her room.  
"Abbi?" I asked as I opened the door. As soon as I opened the door I was over come with her scent. She always smelt the same and her room smelled the same. She was a huge fan of the Twilight series movies and books. She had posters of the characters all over the walls. She also had a shelf that had all Twilight stuff and one softball. She had the books and she had the movies and she had a card board cut out of Taylor Lautner. Also known as Jacob Black. She had her own bathroom that was red and black and was filled with twilight stuff too.  
"I'm under the covers." She said still kind of crying.  
"Oh babe." I said and got under the covers with her. Hugging her and not letting her go. She cried into my chest.  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
"Today at practice Zach showed up and he told me he was not just going to give up trying to be with me. And then Ryan also told me he loved me but I dont know what to do because I really like you and I dont want to be with anyone else right now." She said as she continued to cry. " Are you going to just let me go or are you going to fight for me also?" She asked.  
"I'm not leaving you without a fight." I said as I laid her back down onto the bed still in my arms. "Like I said, I really like you." I said and kissed her forehead. I wanted her to know that I was not going down without a fight.  
"Go to bed babe." I said to her. She really needed some sleep. We just laid there together her in my arms. I don't remember when I fell asleep but we were woken up when her brother came into the room and yelling that my mom was here. We both sat up and hugged and then I went downstairs and said hi to her family. Then I went into the car and drove home. After that I figured Abbi went back to sleep because I didn't hear from her.

ABBI P.O.V  
When Hunter came over to my house when I called him crying I knew he was a keeper. He came right over as soon as I called him. I told him what happened and he told me he was going to fight for me too. I don't really remember falling asleep in each others arms. All I remember is being woken up by my younger brother, Michael. And then Hunter hugged me and left. I did not know what time it was and I was very confused. I wasn't even sure if it was a dream or not.  
But I loved being in his arms and feeling the comfort of them. He was so warm and muscular. I would soo cuddle the fuck out of him. I went back to sleep after that and didn't tell him I was. So he must have thought that I was ignoring him but I wasn't. The next thing I remember was my mom waking me up so I could get ready for school.

FRIDAY

I was so stressed out from everything that happened. I wore a pair of tight blue shorts and a plain tank top and a sweatshirt over that to school today. I was walking to Ryan's house with my brother and he could tell I felt uneasy about something but didn't bother to ask because he doesn't really care. Everyday Ryan's mom drives us to school and my mom picks us up. But today Ryan's mom was driving us home including Hunter, Sophie and Sean because today was our double date and we were going swimming in our pool.  
So as we walked up to their car with them already in it they all looked at me and asked if I was okay.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said and they left it at that. I always got the front when we drove to school because I was the only girl.  
"So Abbi I heard you are dating a kid named Hunter."CJ said.  
"Yeah I am." I said back.  
"When did you started dating and when is your first date?" He asked.  
"We started dating two days ago and our first date is tonight."  
"So you cheated on him?" He asked.  
"The hell are you talking about?" I asked as I turned around and looked at him.  
"Ryan told me he kissed you."  
"Ryan what the hell. What if Hunter finds out that we kissed and he breaks up with me? I still want to date him." I said to Ryan.  
"Abbi relax I wont tell anyone." CJ said. But how could I believe a kid who also told everyone that me and Ryan were dating and "messing around". He told everyone that last year and we weren't even doing anything.  
"Yeah whatever CJ." I said dropping the topic. As soon as we reached the school I jumped out of the car thanking Karen for the ride and then running into the school to find Sophie. I had to tell her about yesterday.  
"Sophie." I said going up to her locker. " I have to tell you something." I said and saw her eyes light up.  
" Last night me and Ryan went to the meadow and he kissed me on the lips. And then after that I cried and called Hunter once I was back home and he came over and laid in my bed with me and we both fell asleep in each others arms and them Michael woke us up and he left and... ugh." I said as tears stung in my eyes.  
"Abbi, its okay. Just don't tell Hunter. Act like it never happened. Everything will be okay. I promise. And OMG I CANT BELIEVE YOU KISSED HIM." She half yelled half whispered to me. Some people were looking over at us.  
"Sophie be quiet. He can't find out." I said as we headed to our first class.  
I wasn't really paying attention in class and the teacher kept asking if I was okay. Once she even asked me to stay after class and talk. I wasn't in the mood but I stayed. She just asked what was wrong and I told her nothing and she sent me on my way. The sad thing is, we have not even gotten through morning classes. We still have lunch and then afternoon classes.  
Next we had History and I hated this class. Of course I got As but everyone in North Andover did. That teacher was always looking out for students and could always tell when something was wrong. I walked into her class with my head down and she saw and right away asked me  
"Abbi are you okay?"  
"Yeah just had a stressful night. Thanks." I said and went to sit in my seat. I was always the first one here and she came over and sat next to me.  
"I know something is wrong. I can tell. You always walk in here happy but not today. Whats up?" She asked.  
"Its complicated." I said looking at her. I did not need my teacher know that my ex-boyfriend kissed me and I don't want my boyfriend now to find out and that another kid thinks he loves me and everything is all messed up and I don't know what to do. Its like a fucking love square instead of a love triangle.  
"I've got time."  
"No its not that but I just don't want anyone to find out." I said. " Nothing bad happened but... yeah" I said as more students started coming the door. My shit luck I happened to have this class with Zach. But I also had this class with Hunter. As Zach came in he went and sat in his seat. Soon after him Hunter came in and went right over to him.  
"By the way. I'm gonna fight too. I'm not letting her go without a fight. And if you want a fight, You got one." He said and then came over to me and hugged me and then sat down in his seat right next to mine. The teacher looked over at me and in her eyes I could tell she was asking if this is what it was about and I just nodded my head.  
"Hunter just leave it for now. Don't worry about it." I said to him. "Worry about us for right now." I said and the teacher started teaching. Today we had a quiz and I knew I was going to do great on it because I have been studying forever for this quiz and I had to get a good grade on it.  
Once class was over it was time for lunch. As we all headed to our lockers I saw Sophie and Sean talking and hugging. She told Sean everything so she was probably telling him what happened between me and Ryan. I did not mind as long as he didn't tell Hunter.  
"Hey guys ready to go to lunch?" I walked over to them.  
"Yeah lets go." Sean said kissing Sophie and grabbing her hand and leading the way. I just walked not saying anything. Lets hope this doesn't make anything awkward.  
"Abbi, are you okay?" Sophie asked.  
"No not really." I said. She already knew what was wrong so I don't understand why she was asking me.  
"Sean go ahead I need to talk to Abbi." She said again kissing him as he left. Right away she pulled me into a hug. We never said anything she just hugged me. Hugs from her always made me feel better. Just knowing that there was always someone there made me feel better.  
"Okay I'm good for right now." I said and we headed into the lunch room. When I am upset I don't really eat so I only had a couple of bites to eat. It was normal for me to not eat a lot. It was normal for all of the girls I was friends with to not eat a lot. We all wanted to be able to fit into our bikinis. I was smiling and laughing with everyone but I still was faking. I was very good at faking smiles and acting like everything was okay. Hunter and the boys were talking like nothing ever happened. I saw Ryan glance over at me every so often with a worried look on his face. I was not going to tell but if he did, he was in big trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Abbi P.O.V  
CHAPTER 7  
BOY FROM OMEGLE

*FRIDAY LEAVING SCHOOL*  
Today Karen let everyone have off from field hockey. Today was also the day that I had my double date and we were all going swimming at my house. Ryan, Hunter, Sophie, Sean, CJ, Alex and I were all piled into Karens car. CJ and Alex would be hanging at their house while the rest of us went to my house to go swimming then get ready for our date.  
*AT THE HOUSE*  
As we got into the house we all grabbed a snack and sat down on the couch. I showed Hunter where he could change and use the bathroom and then the rest of us went to our own bathrooms to change. Me and Sophie went upstairs. I have my own bathroom so I always get ready in there but Sophie loves my parents bathroom so she always go there.  
I was putting on my purple bikini when Sophie called to me from my parents bathroom.  
"What?" I called to her putting a shirt on.  
"I forgot a bathing suit. Can I borrow your pink one?" She asked.  
"Yeah of course hold on." I said finding it and bringing it to her. She always did this. The poor kid.  
"Girls what the hell are you doing?" I heard foot steps and a voice coming near us. I turned to see Ryan. He saw me standing there.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"With what?" I asked back.  
"I heard someone yelling to you."  
"Sophie forgot her bathing suit again." I said to him. I knew that look he gave because that was probably the same look I was giving her when she called me saying she forgot it. Its nothing new to any of us.  
"Soph I'll meet you out there." I said and walked down the stairs. Ryan followed behind. I never realized how cold it was in my house. It was burning out outside.  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!" I yelled then threw myself in the air and into the pool. Followed by Ryan, Hunter then Sean. Next thing we knew Sophie came out of the house.  
"You lost babe" Sean said to her.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Abbi said last one in is a rotten egg and your the last one in." Hunter filled her in.  
"Dammit." She said taking off her shirt and getting in. I was swimming around not doing anything when all of a sudden four strong arms picked me up out of the water and threw me and I landed with a big splash back in the water. Hunter. It was all his plan. He was gonna get it. I took water in my mouth and spit it out at him and it hit him right in the face.  
"Ew gross... Okay I'll stop." He said picking me up into a hug. I kissed him on the nose. I turned and found that everyone was gone.  
"Where did they go?" I asked.  
"Something happened to Ryans bathing suit string and they all felt the need to go help him. Dont ask me why. He could have just put the sting back in his pants but whatever." He said. I laughed. Always wanting to help me out.  
"No honey they wanted to give us some time alone." I said and he smiled at me like I was a million bucks. We began to swim around when my mom told us it was time to get out and get ready to leave. I got out and showed Hunter where the bathroom was again and then went to my bathroom. I had already picked out the outfit I was going to wear so I didnt have to worry about that. I changed out of my bathing suit and put on my clothes. I would be wearing white shorts and a white and gray stripped tank top. I was leaving my hair in a pony tail because I didnt feel like trying with my hair.  
"Abbi!" I heard Sophie yell from the bathroom.  
"What do you want no- oh my god are you okay?" I asked as I walked in the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor with her face in front of the toilet. She was sick.  
"Do I look okay?" She asked me.  
"Okay that was a stupid question." I said just before she threw up again. "Sean come up here and bring some water." I yelled down to him.  
"Why what- Oh god what happened?" He asked when he saw Sophie sitting on the floor.  
"Shes sick. Can you take care of her?" I asked as he nodded his head.  
"Go on your date. She will be fine."  
"Your the best." I said hugging him and then leaving. Sophie came into my room and told me what was happening and I told her I hope she got better and then I continued to get ready as she left. I needed this date to go perfect.  
"Hey Abbi are you ready?" Hunter said as he came into my room.  
"Yeah just a sec." I said as I finished and walked out of the bathroom. As I looked up I saw Hunter standing there speechless. "You okay?" I asked him.  
"Yeah. You are just so beautiful." He said. I could feel my face turning red. "Lets go, your mom is waiting." He said as he took my hand and lead me down the stairs. We went out the front door and got into the car. Alex was sitting in the car.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him  
"Me and Emily are going to the movies too so I can watch this one." He said pointing to Hunter. Hunter laughed it off knowing he was joking. Alex and Emily have been dating for a year now and I wanted them to get married; even though they are 16.  
"Oh my god. I hate you so much." I said. My brother drove over to Emilys and then we went to the movies.  
"I will pay for us." Hunter said to me.  
"Oh okay thanks." I said. He put his arm around me as we stood in line for our tickets. I then turned around in his arms and rested my head on his chest. "I hope Soph is okay." I said.  
"I think she might have the flu. She should be fine in a couple of days." Hunter said looking down at me.  
"Ha ha ha. You know so much." I laughed. The line moved so Hunter held onto me as we walked. It was our turn to buy tickets. We walked up the lady with our arms still around each other.  
"Aww you guys are cute together." The lady said as we walked up to her. I turned red. Hunter smiles and said  
"Thanks. We would like two tickets for Abduction." He said as he unwrapped one arm from me to get the money out.  
"That will be 20.12." The cashier said. I nearly fell. Just for two people to go the movies was so much money. Hunter paid over the money not saying a word. "Here you go." She said handing me the tickets.  
"Thanks."I responded. "I will pay for the snacks." I said looking up at Hunter.  
"Nope I will not allow it." He said.  
"Hunter I am paying for the snacks." I said. We ordered what we wanted, the next thing I knew, Hunter had his money out and was paying for it. "Hunter I said I was paying." I said.  
"And I said I wasn't going to allow it." He said back to me smiling.  
"I hate you." I said laughing.  
"Nope you love me." He said pulling me into a hug.  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Lets go." I said pulling him towards the theater. As we got there, there was a ton of people everywhere. I held onto Hunter as we walked up the stairs and found seats. Because there was no more seats we had too sit next to a group of five girls. As we sat down they looked at us. The one who was sitting closest to me look at me and whispered to me  
"You guys are cute together. He super cute too." She said. I looked at her and smiled then said  
"Thanks and I know." I then turned and looked at Hunter. I knew he heard everything we just said. He was already looking at me when I looked at him. The movie then started. The movie started with my favorite actor, Taylor Lautner, on a hood of a car. I began to freak out thinking he was going to get hurt. Hunter could see that and he leaned into me and said  
"He is fine relax." I couldn't because the next scene showed him flying off the car and onto the ground as they got to a party. That was pretty much the only part of the movie that I was freaking out about. The movie went by pretty fast and soon was over. Alex and Emily were seeing a different movie so when we walked out of the theater and didnt see them we knew their movie wasnt over yet.  
"Want to play some games?" I asked as we started walking to where they kept the video games and what not.  
"Nahh I am too lazy. But you can if you want." He said.  
"No I dont want to." I said we went and sat down on a couch. As we sat down I was feeling a little sleepy. I decided to lay down on Hunters lap. I dont remember falling asleep. All I remember is Hunter shaking me awake as my brother and Emily began to walk over to us.  
"Your brother is coming." He said.  
"Will you carry me?" I asked. I didnt get a response but I felt him lifting me up and then he kissed my forehead. We headed out to the car.  
"I will bring Emily home first and then I will bring Hunter home okay?" My brother asked.  
"Yeah thats fine." I replied half asleep.  
"Abbi?" I heard a voice. "I gotta go now. I had fun. Text me later." I heard Hunter say then he gave me another kiss on my forehead and he left. I heard the car door close. I opened my eyes just in time for him to wave to my brother telling him he was good and then walk inside the door. I then sat up and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and everywhere. My clothes were sideways and my make up was a mess.  
"Eww. I look gross." I said moving to the front seat. We then pulled in the drive way to our house. "I am going to take a shower." I said to Alex as we walked in the front door and up the stairs.  
I took my shower and then got out and got dressed. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I got my iphone out of my bag from the movies and texted Hunter.  
'Heyy sorry I fell asleep. I am awake now if you want to talk'  
'Heyy I am sorry but I cant. My brother is sick and my mom isnt home. I will text you later if I can. But if I cant, have a good night.'  
'Oh okay its fine. Tell him I hope he feels better. Good night.' I said. I put my phone down and texted Sophie.  
'Heyy how you doing?' I never got a reply back so I figured she was asleep. By the time I was done getting ready for bed and texted everyone I needed to it was about 11 at night so I decided I was gonna go to bed.  
"Abbi?" I heard Alex call me.  
"What?" I said.  
"Hunter is here. He needs your help with something."  
"Okay hold on." I said as I put on a sweatshirt. As I walked down the stairs I saw Hunter standing at the bottom of the stairs with white roses.  
"Aww you are so sweet. Thank you." I said hugging him.  
"I know have a good night. Brian is still sick so I gotta go." He said.  
"Good night." I said smiling as he walked out the door and to his car. I waved to his mom as they drove off. I then put the roses in some water and went to bed. I soon fell into blackness dreaming of our date.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
HUNTER P.O.V

*SATURDAY MORNING*

As I woke up to my mom yelling at me to get my ass up, I checked my phone. I check that thing in the morning like its the fucking news. Anyway I had a text from Abbi saying  
'how you feeling' And then another after that saying 'crap wrong person. That was suppose to go to Sophie'  
'Its okay and hi to you too' I texted her back. I laughed to myself because I am just that fucking funny.  
"Hunter come down here. I need you to watch Brian for me." My mom yelled. Shit I forgot about that. I walked down the stairs all pissed off now.  
"Can Abbi come over too?" I asked.  
"Yeah whatever but she needs a ride." My mom said back.  
"Yes of course mother." I said to her. I again got out my phone and called Abbi.  
"Hello?" She answered half asleep.  
"You werent asleep were you?" I asked her.  
"No but I just woke up a couple minutes ago." She answered me.  
"Oh well good morning." I said and then continued. " Do you want to come over and babysit with me?" I asked her.  
"Let me ask my mom." She said then I heard her yell down the stairs to her mom. I couldnt really hear what they were saying but then she came back to the phone.  
"Do I need a ride?"  
"Yeah my mom is leaving." Again she left.  
"Okay give me like 15 minutes. See you soon bye"  
"Bye" I said then hung up. Now I had to go babysit my younger brother. Yay for me. Ha ha ha not.  
"Wanna play video games?" He asked me as I walked into the living room.  
"Yeah sure" I said sitting down and picking up a controller. There was then a knock at the door and before I could get up, Brian was already at the door and opening it. Abbi stood there in a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt.  
"Come on in." Brian said.  
"Thank you Brian." Abbi said smiling at him. She then came over and sat next to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me so she was sitting between my legs and I put both my arms in front of her so I could finish the game.  
"Let me just finish this game." I said to her.  
"No no dont rush. Play as long as you want." She said.  
"Are you serious?" I asked her.  
"Yeah. Why wouldnt I be?" She asked me back.  
"Because any other girl would be like 'what the hell come make out with me'" I said in a really girly voice. Her and Brain laughed.  
"I'm not like that." She said and then turned her attention back onto the t.v. I played about four rounds of the game. When I looked down Abbi was asleep. I kissed her forehead and then looked over at Brian who was also asleep.  
"Well this went well." I said laughing to myself. I decided I might as well sleep along with them so I laid me and Abbi down. I brought her closer to my chest and fell asleep with her in my arms.  
"Hunter get up" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw that Abbi was still asleep. Brian was waking me up.  
"Whats the matter?" I asked him.  
"I just threw up again." He said.  
"So go lay down." I said and closed my eyes again. The kid was sick and I was the one who had to take care of him. Yeah we lived in a nice house, in a nice neighborhood, but my parents were total jerks. They didnt even want me going to the movies with Abbi yesterday night. They are never home. They never do anything around the house. I do everything that Brian needs and everything that I need too. They go to work and buy food for us, but do they make it? Nope. I do.  
"Hunter?" I heard Abbi ask.  
"Yeah. Whats up?" I asked her back.  
"Can we make some food?"  
"Ha ha ha of course we can." I said standing up and pulling her with me. We walked into the kitchen and I started opening cabinets as she sat down on the counter. She reached into a cabinet and found some chips and began eating them.  
"What do you want?" I asked her.  
"Mac and cheese." She responded before I barely got out my sentence. I looked around to see if we had any.  
"Crap I cant find any. I'll walk to the store. Do you mind staying here with Brian?" I asked her.  
"If you have something else thats fine." She said to me with that sweet smile. I walked over to her and stood between her legs. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I kissed her on her nose and she giggled.  
"No I am serious. I will go to the store for you." I told her.  
"Okay fine. I will watch Brian for you." She said. I heard her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Its from Zach." She said looking at me.  
"What does it say?" I asked her.  
"He wants to hang out." She replied to me. I took her phone and texted him back for her.  
'Sorry I cant I am with Hunter all day today and most likely tomorrow too. So bye.' Then I gave her her phone back.  
"Okay I am going to the store. Anything else you want?" I asked her.  
"Nope but you might want to go ask Brian what he wants." She said to me.  
"I was planning on it." I said to her giving her another kiss on the nose and then helping her off the counter. "Hey Brian I am going to the store do you want anything?" I asked him.  
"No but who is going to watch me?" He asked  
"Abbi will. Be nice I will be back soon." I said and then left.

*ZACH P.O.V*

I am getting really sick of this fucking town. Either everyone is sick, in a bad mood or with their boyfriend or girlfriend. I had one more person to text and I figured she might be with her boyfriend but I decided I might as well try. I scrolled to Abbi's name and clicked her name. I began to write out the message.  
'Heyy wanna hang out today?' I wrote to her. I got a message back.  
'Sorry I cant I am with Hunter all day today and most likely tomorrow too. So bye' I knew right away that it was Hunter texting me back. Abbi would not say something like that. I was pretty much done with this kid now.

*ABBI P.O.V*

As Hunter left to go get some food from the store, down the street, I sat down on the couch with his little brother Brian. We were watching Icarly when he looked over at me and said  
"My brother really likes you. Last night he would not stop talking about you. You guys are going to be together forever. I can tell." He said then looked at me and smiled. I smiled too.  
"Aww you are so sweet." I said to him. "So is your brother. Were you with him when he brought me those roses?" I asked him.  
"Yeah I was. And I was not sick yesterday either he was planning that for you. He pulled through too. I was surprised." He said to me.  
"Does your mom like me?" I asked out of no where.  
"Um its really hard to explain how she feels. She feels that Hunter is too young to have a girlfriend. She thinks he is a bad kid who gets horrible grades and treats people like shit. He is not like that. I know that because he takes care of me. My parents dont care about us. He is pretty much keeping us alive at this point." He said turning his attention back to the tv. I was not hurt about this. Their mom had her own thoughts but to say that Hunter was too young? That is crazy. He will be turning 15 soon. I know for a fact that he has had girlfriends before. Hunter then came through the door, looked at me, pointed to the kitchen then walked off. I followed behind him to the kitchen.  
"Why does your mom hate me?" I asked him. He looked shocked.  
"Did she come home? Did she say something rude to you?" He asked all panicked.  
"No no calm down. But when you brought me over the roses, I waved to her and she gave me a dirty look and drove off. She is never home when I come over here. Hunter whats up?" I asked him. "Does she not want us to date? I am not letting go that easily."  
"Neither am I. And yes she doesnt want us to date but let me tell you why. I dont want you to get all upset about this either okay? Its done, its over, all right?"  
"All right" I agreed with him. I was not going to get mad.  
"Well last year I had this girlfriend. We are broken up now. I hate her. A lot" He said and I laughed. "We did some stuff, like fool around. She went down on me one time. A little while after that she came to me and told me she was pregnant with my child."  
"What?!" I asked flipping out. I was almost in tears from hearing this.  
"Honey relax its not my child. She had cheated on me with my best friend and it was his baby, but she told me it was my baby so I wouldnt get mad. You would think I would put the pieces together and figure out you have to have sex to get pregnant but you know I was a dumb ass who didnt think right." Now I was laughing so much no noise was coming out.  
"Okay so wait, your mom is nervous that I am going to say you got me pregnant or something when you didnt? Thats why she doesnt like me?"  
"No thats not it. When my girlfriend told me that I tried to kill myself. I was a kid, I couldnt take care of a baby. I told my friend what was going on and he told me that it was his baby. I went into a depression and lost a ton of weight. My mom was scared. I was in and out of the hospital for a while. She is just scared you are going to hurt me." He said. I was crying now. It hurt thinking that she hurt him so bad that he was going to kill himself. He saw the tears running down my checks and he hugged me and ran his thumb across my check catching the tears. "Dont cry." He said to me.  
"I cant help it." I breathed out as I tried to catch my breath. "No one should have to go through that. I'm sorry." I said as I wrapped my arms around him again. "I will never hurt you like that." I said still in tears. "Will you make me food now?" I said and he laughed which made me laugh.  
"Of course I can." He said still laughing. He finished making the food and he set a bowl down in front of me.  
"Thank you, you are the best." I said as I kissed his nose and he kissed my forehead.  
"I know. Eat up." We both finished eating and his mom came home. "Lets go for a walk." He said to me as his mom walked through the front door. We began walking down the street when he stopped. Grabbed my waist, looked me in the eyes. He then took one hand off my waist and held my chin. He leaned in real slow and kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter P.O.V

BOY FROM OMEGLE  
CHAPTER 9

'Oh my god did I just do that?' I thought to myself once Abbi's lips left from mine.  
"Wow" She said biting her lip. My face turned red.  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I said to her.  
"Why would you be sorry? I liked it Hunter. Relax." She said to me smiling. Did I make a mistake or did she like it? Wait she just said she liked it. I hugged her and held her head to my chest and then moved my arms around her neck. I felt her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and then let go and grabbed her hand. She let go of my hand and put her arms around my waist and I put my arms over her shoulder. I took out my Iphone with my other hand a took a picture and put it on Facebook.  
"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend." I said to her.  
"And I'm glad you're my boyfriend."She said to me smiling. Her eyes were shining as the sun beat down and I had to keep back from the voice inside my head telling me to kiss her again.  
"Wanna go to the park?" I asked her. She nodded her head. As we got there we saw a group of about six or so kids standing around. As we walked up to them I saw that it was CJ, Ryan, Jess, Jannae, Sean, and Abbi's twin older brothers Alex and Austin.  
"Hey guys." I said as we walked over to the group. They moved closer together so Abbi and I couldn't fit. "Well then." I said walking away and over to the swings with Abbi right behind me. I sat down and she sat on my lap facing me so her legs were behind me. I pushed my feet off the ground so we would move a bit while I wrapped my arms around her waist making sure she stayed in place. All of a sudden her phone rang. She took it out and answer it.  
"Hello?" I heard her say. Whoever she was talking to on the other line was crying. I saw tears fill Abbi's eyes. " Why would you do that? Why would you to that to me?" She asked trying to not cry. I heard the person on the other talk more and then Abbi hung up. She got off my lap and walked over to Ryan. Grabbing him by the shirt she took him into the woods telling me she would be back.

*ABBI P.O.V*  
"WHAT THE FUCK, RYAN?! YOU FUCKED KAITLYN?!" I screamed at him once we were in the woods. I shoved him and he tripped over a tree root and fell.  
"Abbi please calm down." He said to me still on the ground with his hands up.  
"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN WHEN SHE JUST FOUND OUT HER EX WAS FUCKING ONE OF HER FRIENDS!" I still screamed at him. My vision got blurry and I heard a couple more voices coming near us.  
"Abbi, I didn't mean to. It just happened. You cant be mad at me over this. We both kinda moved on from each other. It doesn't matter what either of us do now." I let his words sink in. He was right. We did agree with each other that we could do whatever we wanted with whoever we wanted. I felt a pair of arms around my waist pulling me out of the woods.  
"Whats going on?" I heard Hunter say as he rubbed my back.  
"Ryan and Kaitlyn has sex but I over reacted. Its okay. I moved on. Its hurts, badly but I'm good." I said. "I need to get out of here." I said standing up from where Hunter and I were sitting. "Wanna go swimming at my house?" I asked.  
"I guess so. Maybe you should call Soph and make sure she is like... Alive." He said to me laughing. Sophie was still sick and her mom was taking care of her. I took my Iphone out and scrolled to her name. I texted her asking her if she was alive.  
'Haha yes I am alive. I have the flu. May not be in school Monday.' I felt bad.  
'Aw get better. Hunter said he hopes you get better sicko. Hahaha' I said and put my phone back in my pocket.  
"Can we stop at my house for a bathing suit?" Hunter asked me.  
"Yeah of course." I said grabbing his hand and walking closer to him. "Next weekend we are closing the pool." I said making a pouty face. We walked to Hunter's house and then walked to my house.  
"Hey kids." My mom greeted us as we walked into our huge kitchen.  
"Hey."We both said.  
"We are gonna go swimming." I said going upstairs to find a bikini to wear. As I was trying to get the top on there was a knock on the door. "Hold on."  
"Abbi, its me." Hunter said opening the door.  
"Hunter!" I yelled trying to fix the top.  
"What?" He said with his little half smile walking over to help me. I knew I should have gone in the bathroom and locked the door. He rubbed my back and then he tied the string for my grabbed my waist and turned me around. He leaned down and kissed me as I kissed him back. He started to move his hands lower.  
"Stop." I said breaking away from the kiss.  
"I know, sorry." He said taking my hand and leading me downstairs. We walked onto the back patio where my dad was cooking burgers and hot dogs. As my dad finished and brought them inside I decided to ask Hunter about the little thing that happened earlier.  
"Hunter, You know we wont be doing anything sexual anytime soon right?" I asked him.  
"Yeah I know. I'm really sorry about that, I just got a little carried away. I'm a guy, we all do that." I guess I could understand that.  
"Okay I understand." I said hugging him. He rubbed my back and played with the tie on my bikini.  
"Someday, you wont have to wear a bathing suit in our pool."  
"Hunter, seriously." He looked down at me and gave me that half smile again. "At least give it a few months." I said to him hoping we could keep it off as much as possible.  
"Okay babe. A few months"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
*ABBI P.O.V*  
*AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY*  
"What are you gonna do?" Sophie asked me as I told her what happened with Hunter the night before.  
"I don't know. But it freaks me out to think that he is already ready to do that when his mom doesn't like me because his last girlfriend lied about stuff like that." I said panicked just before the bell rang. We all hurried to class. Once we were all seated in class a teacher came over the loud speakers.  
'Abbi Verville, Ryan Good, and Zachary Hutchinson please come to the main office. Again, Abbi Verville, Ryan Good, And Zachary Hutchinson please come to the main office.' Crap. What did we do now? I heard students saying things about Hunter and I as I walked past them. When I got out of my classroom, Zach was there looking like he was lost.  
"Its this way loser." I called over to him. He looked over and smiled at me and I smiled back at him.  
"Hey Abbi. Do you know what this is about?" He asked me.  
"No. But it might be about field hockey." I said. I really hoped it was. I needed to get back on this team. We were losing a ton of players and they were thinking about splitting it back into boys and girls. We walked down the first floor and to the main office. We saw Ryan sitting so we walked over and sat next to him.  
"Hey." We both said as we walked up. He nodded at us.  
"Come here guys." Karen said to us as she walked into the office and into the back room. We followed in behind her. There was only two chairs in her office so Ryan had to stand. "I decided that you guys could come back on the team early and that Zach could join the team." I sighed in relief. I needed to play in the first game of the season. They always have colleges come to see the Freshman play even though we cant do anything with a scholarship yet. They have programs after school which they pick seven or so students to go practice with him. I'm hoping Sophie and I get to go this year.  
"Thank you so much." I said standing up with Zach right behind me.  
"Wait." We all turned around. " No more fighting." She said then told us to go back to class. I dragged myself back up to the third floor with Zach behind me laughing the whole time.  
"Why are you still laughing? I fell five minutes ago." I said reaching the top of the stairs.  
"Yeah but it was funny." He said still laughing. I could see the bruise already forming on my leg. I turned around to look at him and fell again. This time I slammed my knee pretty hard on the floor. I tripped over the last step so We were at the top of the stairs when I sat down and held my knee nearly crying. "Don't think its funny anymore." Zach said coming over to me.  
"Its hurts really bad." I said rocking back and forth on the floor. I looked at my knee to see blood running down my leg.  
"Lets go, I'm bringing you to the nurse." He said picking me up. He bent my leg and more blood flowed out. He walked over to the elevator and got in pressing the button for the first floor. He ran to the nurses office. When we got there he sat my down on one of the couches she had in there.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"I fell on the stairs and slammed my knee on the edge of the step." I said hissing in pain. She looked at it bending my leg as more blood ran down my leg.  
"I think it might need stitches. I should call your mom." The nurse said.  
"She might be at court but you can try. I can text her. She will answer she usually has to wait for her client to get there." I said taking out my IPhone to text her.  
"Okay thats fine." She said as I scrolled to my moms name and texted her.  
'Mom, I got hurt you need to come get me.' Next thing I know I am getting a call from her.  
*ON THE PHONE*  
"What happened?" My mom nearly yelled through the phone.  
"I was walking with Zach up the stairs and I fell and slammed my knee on the edge of a step and split my leg open."  
"I'll be there soon. Stay with Zach, I'll call his mom to see if he can come with us." She said hanging up.  
"Zach, Is it okay if you come to the hospital with us?" I asked him.  
"Yeah. Your mom is gonna call my mom right?"  
"Yeah." Just then the nurse got a call.  
"Oh yes. I have them both here right now. Is it fine if Zach goes with them?" She asked. It was Zach's mom. She hung up. "Its fine for you to go with them." She said wrapping my leg so I could go get my stuff. We took the trip back up the stairs. We made it to the top and Zach was holding my hand to help me as we reach the last step. He walked me to my class room.  
"Oh god. What happened?" My teacher asked when she saw the bandage on my leg.  
"Uh. I fell. I'm going to the hospital. My mom is coming to pick me up." I said grabbing my bag. We then walked down the hall to Zach's class and explained to her what happened. He walked me over to the elevator and hit the button and we went back down to the nurse. My mom got there, took one look at me and flipped out. She helped me into the car. I began to feel the pain. I hissed again in pain as my mom drove to the hospital. When we pulled up Zach helped me out of the car and carried me into the hospital entrance. My mom went to talk to the nurse while Zach helped me sit down so my leg was straight.  
"Its a long wait." My mom said coming over to me. I cried out in pain. I hated waited. I was in pain, I needed to get this fixed. My mom is gonna kill me because now I can't play field hockey or on my special travel team softball. About an hour later a nurse finally came out and called my name.  
"Abbi Verville?" I heard her call. Zach stood up and picked me up as we followed behind my mother and the nurse. They sat me in a room and we waited for the doctor. Once he came in, he checked out my cut and decided I need stitches. He brought me to another room and began putting numbing stuff on my knee. He then began to stitch me. I could feel it going through my knee and I could feel the pain. Once he finished I had ten stitches in my knee and he put me on so many drugs I couldn't function right. I knew I was saying crazy shit but I can't remember what I said. I soon then fell asleep after I texted Hunter letting him know I was in the hospital.  
*HUNTER P.O.V*  
I was at lunch when I got Abbi's text saying she was in the hospital. I began freaking out because I saw her this morning before class and she was fine. I ran to the nurse seeing if she knew anything.  
"Hi. Uh. Did a girl come in here and then leave to go to the hospital?"  
"Yeah her mom picked her up and her, Zach and her mom went to the hospital." She said to me.  
"What happened? I'm her boyfriend by the way." She looked at me confused.  
"Well she fell and cut her knee open. I thought that boy she was with was her boyfriend. I guess I was wrong." Fuck yeah she was wrong.  
"Okay thanks." I said walking out and back to lunch. I felt like she never told me anything. Maybe she was mad at me about the thing that happened last night.  
*AFTER SCHOOL*  
Right away I told Sophie and Ryan about Abbi and we were all gonna get a ride to the hospital. Ryan's mom offered to drive us even though they had practice. Once we got there we ran inside while Ryan's mom had to go back to practice. I ran to the desk.  
"Hi. Abbi Verville?"I said to the nurse lady.  
"Yeah room 2010. Second floor." She said pointing the way. We all ran and reached the second floor all searching for her room.  
"I found it." Sophie yelled from down the hall. Ryan and I ran after her and into Abbi's room. Zach was in there on his phone.  
"Shh she's asleep and has been for a while. They have her on a ton of drugs."He said moving over so Sophie could sit next to him.  
"Where's her mom?" I asked.  
"At home getting her clothes. She's gonna be here for a few days because she is allergic to the medication they are giving her." Why the hell would they give her medication she is allergic to? It was beyond me. I walked over to her bed and held her hand. As I grabbed her hand she woke up.  
"Hi." She said to me, her voice sounding all manly like.  
"Hey. How you feeling?" I asked her.  
"In a lot of pain. I'm kinda hungry too." She said to me looking around at everyone else.  
"I'll get you some food." I said going down to the cafe.  
"I'll go too." Sophie said right behind me. "She told me what happened." She said once we were out of the room.  
"And...?" I asked her.  
"She isn't that type of girl. Her cousin had a baby at sixteen. Her cousin had a really hard time and Abbi was always with her. Her cousin killed herself. Thats why Abbi has a sister so much younger than her." Abbi was fourteen and she had a little sister, Vanessa who they called Ness or Nessie, and she was only three. Abbi also had two older brothers who were sixteen and they were twins, Alex and Austin. She also had a younger brother, Michael who was about eleven. Her mom took in Nessie after she begged her mom to keep her. Her Aunt and Uncle didn't have a problem with it because they didn't like the baby because Abbi's cousin, Sam was so young when she had her.  
"I know. She told me she didn't want to do it yet. She said a few months." I said looking down at Sophie.  
"She's scared that you'll leave her if she makes you wait a lot longer than a few months. She isn't ready for this, Hunter." She said. I stopped walking.  
"Why didn't she tell me any of this stuff then I wouldn't try making moves on her. She acted all calm and just told me to stop."I said.  
"Yeah. She's like that. She does everything for everyone else but does nothing for her self." She said as we reached the cafeteria. I picked out some food for her and paid for it. We walked back up to the room in silence. I finally understood why some girls are nervous when it comes to stuff like that. From seeing others go through it, go through something that could either kill them,or build them. In this case, it was death.  
"Abbi, I understand." I said as we walked back into the room. She nodded her head understanding what I was saying. Everyone but Sophie looked at us confused. "Doesn't matter." I said to Zach and Ryan sitting down. I handed Abbi her food as the nurse came in.  
"Oh. Hi, more people." The nurse said looking at Ryan. "Are you Karen and Kevin Good's middle son?" She asked Ryan.  
"Uh yeah." He said.  
"I'm a friend of their's. Katelyn?" Abbi burst out laughing.  
"Ha so fucking ironic uh, Ry?" She said eating her food. The nurse did what she wanted to Abbi; checking the tubes that were hooked up to her body. She then left once she was done.  
"I hate you so much, Abbi." Ryan said to her.  
"Lies. You love me." I looked at her.  
"Nope lies. I love you." I said leaning down to her face.  
"EWWW!" Sophie shouted.  
"We never even touched lips. You kiss Sean all the time." Abbi said to her. We all laughed just as Abbi's mom came into the room.  
"Oh hey guys." She to all of us. We said hi back. "Uh Hunter your mom is outside the door." Crap I thought as I walked out the door.  
"You were suppose to watch Brian after school." My mom said.  
"Abbi was hurt. I needed to be with her."  
"Your brother is more important."She said to me.  
"Not when my girlfriend is hurt and needs me. Is he fine? Yes. He didn't need me. He's eleven, he is a big boy now. He can do things himself." I said rolling my eyes. She then got angry slapped me and told me we were leaving, never letting me say bye to everyone.

*ABBI P.O.V*  
Once everyone left I got changed into some more comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. My mom brought my laptop and the hospital let me hook it up to the Internet. This was gonna be a long ass week. My parents had to work and my friends had to go to school.  
"You are going to be getting a room mate. She is about eight and she has cancer. She is the cutest little thing ever." The nurse came in and told me. "She is such a little fighter." The nurse said leaving and coming back with the little girl.  
"Hi. I'm Emma." She said happily. I smiled at her.  
"I'm Abbi." I said putting my laptop down.  
"You're a Twilight fan?" She asked me pointing at my laptop cover of some of the characters from the movie.  
"Yes. A very big one." I said laughing. She smiled.  
"I am too. Jacob is my favorite." She said blushing and looking down.  
"You wanna watch the movies with me on my laptop?" I asked her. She smiled up at me and ran over to my bed. "Just watch out I had surgery on my knee." I said as she watched herself as she climbed onto my lap. I put the first movie in and we began watching the movie. At the end of the movie she berried her head into my neck because she was scared of the blood and the vampires. I rubbed her back letting her know it was okay. "You can look now." I said. Once the movie was finished I saw that she fell asleep. I laid her down next to me so she could sleep.  
"Hi. We're Emma's parents. Are you Abbi?" Emma's parents asked me as they walked into the room.  
"Hi. Yes I am Abbi." I said holding out my hand for them to shake.  
"Hi. I'm Cindy and this is my husband Tyler." Cindy said shaking my hand and then Tyler. "She isn't bothering you is she?" Cindy asked.  
"Oh no not at all. She is so cute. She's a very strong little girl." I said. "I heard she had a love for the Twilight Saga." I said laughing.  
"Oh yeah she does." Tyler said laughing.  
"I do too. Is it okay that we watched the first movie together?" I asked hoping it was okay.  
"Oh yeah of course." Cindy said. "Um I know we just met but uh... Its Tyler and I's anniversary and we would like to go out to dinner. Would you mind watching Emma?" I smiled because I knew Emma and I would become friends very fast.  
"Of course I'll watch her. No problem." I said smiling. "Oh and happy anniversary!" I said as they left the room.  
"Thank you, Abbi." Cindy said and I smiled. It was getting late and I knew my parents were doing stuff at home so I decided to sleep with Emma. I laid down next to her and put my face in her hair, pulling up the blanket around us and falling asleep. That night was one of the best nights I got while sleeping in the hospital.  
*NEXT MORNING*  
The next morning I was woken up by someone lightly rubbing my hand. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Hunter.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "You should be in school." I looked down at Emma who was still asleep.  
"My mom said I could spend the day with you. Who is this?" He asked me pointing at Emma.  
"Oh. This is Emma. She is my room mate. She has cancer at only eight years old. Thats unfair." I said getting a little choked up.  
"Why didn't you tell me about Sam?" He asked me out of no where.  
"I don't really talk about it. Sophie and those guys only know because they went to the wake and funeral." I said looking at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me that? I wouldn't have tried anything on you if I had known."He said to me with sad eyes.  
"Because at some point in my life I'm gonna have to move on. She died almost two years ago. Yes I loved her and I was very close with her and it taught me a lesson,but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna give it up. At some point maybe we can do that, but for the time that I am getting used to you being there, we can't." He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss lasted for more than thirty seconds.  
"Humph." I heard someone at the door. I let my lips free from Hunter's and looked over. It was Tyler and Cindy. I turned red and looked away.  
"Hey guys. This is my boyfriend, Hunter. Hunter, these are Emma's parents, Cindy and Tyler.  
"Hi." Hunter said. "Sorry about that." He said looking down. Tyler walked over to him, looked down and then held his hand up for a high five.  
"Good job son." Tyler smiled at Hunter. "Thats how you should kiss a girl."  
"Are you saying you should take tips on kissing from him, because you need some work." Cindy said laughing. I laughed along with her. I looked over at the window and saw a picture and a picture frame.  
"Hey. Where did that picture come from?" Hunter walked over to it and picked it up he gave it to me. I saw that it was of Emma and I sleeping. I got a little choked up from seeing it. I felt something on the back so I flipped it over.  
'Dear Abbi,  
'Your Father and I are very sorry we didn't come to the hospital last night. The boys were having trouble with some stuff. When we were finally able to come see you, you were asleep with this little girl in your arms. We thought it was adorable and needed to take a picture of it. There is one for her too near her bed. We love you!'  
Mom and Dad'  
"My parent left you guys on too. Over there near her bed." I said pointing talking to Cindy and Tyler. Hunter looked at the picture and he smiled. "I hope we can stay friends after we get out of here." I said looking at Emma still sleeping.  
"You can come and babysit all the time. You won't miss a thing." Cindy said to me with tears in her eyes from looking at the picture. "We already love does Emma."


	11. Chapter 11

ABBI P.O.V CHAPTER 11

BOY FROM OMEGLE

This hospital was so boring. Emma and I would just sit here all day playing games and then either my parents or her parents would bring us food. I had to get my leg operated on so I had to stay in the hospital longer. I could Hunter was freaking out because I was seeing him less and less. Emma and I were watching a movie when Hunter walked in.

"Hey beautiful girls." He said smiling.

"Hunter!" Emma yelled and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms as she hugged him. I smiled.

"Where have you been, handsome?" I asked as he walked over to kiss me.

"Oh just helping my mom with some stuff." He said getting nervous.

"Oh. Thats sweet." I said ignoring his sudden change in emotion.

"What are you two up to?" He asked as he put Emma back down.

"Same old stuff we have been doing. Whats wrong?" I whispered the question to him.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" He said rubbing his hands on his legs. I saw him look away from me.

"Hunter, seriously. You can tell me." I said getting upset.

"I'll tell you later." I saw him try to smile.

"Hunter, I want to know now." I was the most stubborn person in this town. You don't mess with me. "I don't like seeing you upset. It kills me,-" I went to say something but he cut me off.

"We're moving to California." He said. I was shocked. I felt tears come to my eyes. I knew we weren't together for very long but it still hurt that he was leaving. I tried to hold myself together as I asked him questions.

"When?"

"End of the week." I wouldn't even be out of the hospital by the time he was leaving. "My mom has to go for work. We've been packing thats why I haven't been here." He looked down. "Abbi, we can still be friends." He said holding my hand.

"No." I pulled my hand back. "Thats not what I want. You're gonna leave, get a new girlfriend, and you will date her and forget all about the rest of us over here." He looked down as I stated the truth.

"Abbi, I don't have a choice. Now you can date Ryan." WHAT?! He thought he could just leave and I would go back to Ryan?

"What about me?" Ryan said as he came in. I felt more tears come into my eyes from my anger.

"Uh, nothing." Hunter said real fast.

"Hunter, I think you should go." He went to walk away when Ryan stood in front of the door so he couldn't get by.

"What did you do to her?" Ryan said as he got into his face.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Hunter said to him pushing him out of the way. Hunter than left the room. Ryan said a hi to Emma and then came over to me.

"What happened?"

"He's moving. And then he thought that everything would be okay and I would go back to dating you." I said. Hearing from my own mouth got me even more upset.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Ryan, I have to discover what its like to be without you,on my own." I said the lines from The Vow because I thought it would fit and I knew he never saw the movie. He was always trying to get girls he dated before back. He tried the most with me.

"I know." He said looking down. "Abbi, I already knew he was moving." Ryan confessed.

"And you didn't tell me?!" I raised my voice.

"He told me not to tell you. He wanted me to help pack with him. Lift the heavy stuff." He said. I felt some tears fall down my face.

"Maybe you should go too." I said. I watched as he stood up and walked out the door. Emma looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, why are you crying?" I asked her as more tears fell down both of our faces.

"I hate seeing you cry." She said in between breaths. I held my arms out so she could lay down in my arms. She ran into my arms hugging me. "I'm sorry." She said sniffling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I cried more. We stayed this was for a while.

"What happened?" Someone asked walking into the room.

"Did you know?" I asked. I saw Zach sit on the chair next to my bed.

"If we are talking about the same thing, yes."He responded.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" I said getting more upset crying with Emma in my arms.

"We wanted him to tell you himself. It wasn't our place to tell." Why were people doing this to me?

"Did you all know?"

"Yeah. We talked about it at school." Well it was just getting worse and worse. "When did he tell you he was leaving?"

"End of the week." I said.

"Uh, he's leaving tomorrow." And that killed me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke down crying and it seemed like there wasn't going to be an end. Zach stood up and wrapped his arms around Emma and I. In his arms I felt safe, Just like I felt in Hunters arms, but this feeling was different.

*ZACH P.O.V*

It was so hard trying to keep the secret from Abbi. It killed me. Abbi was the girl I thought I might love. Seeing her cry was even worse. I knew it was bad. But what was really bad was that once we finished packing most of Hunter's stuff and putting it in the truck, he cried, about Abbi. You knew shit got real when a guy cries over a girl.

"Abbi, I'm sorry" I said to her.

"Why do people keep saying sorry? The only one can fix this is him. But he is gone, forever." She cried more.

"You never know, he might come back." I said.

"Even if he did, I would never get back together with him." Abbi took her phone out and texted Hunter.

'We're done you fucking lying whore!' She left it at that and I laid her down with Emma in her arms and her in my arms. I laid behind her and Emma laid in front of her. She cried into Emmas hair. I'm pretty sure we all fell asleep but I couldn't remember. I only remember waking up the next morning. It was a school day but my mom told me I could take today off to break the news to Abbi that Hunter was leaving today. Now I'm here to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while she is mad and upset.

"Hey kid." Some said to me. I sat up looking at him. "I'm Tyler, Emmas dad." He said holding out his hand shaking my hand.

"Zach."

"Why were you sleeping with Abbi?" He asked me. "She has a boyfriend, Hunter?"

"Hunter is moving to California today." I said. I felt Abbi breath and shake a little. "She's pretty torn up about it." I said rubbing my eyes.  
"I got you guys some breakfast." He said.

"Thanks."

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Tyler asked me.

"My mom let me take today off to be with Abbi."

"How does she know you?" He kept going on.

"Uh, we met online and then I had to move here for my dads work and now we go to school together. Its really weird. I am moving into Hunters old house." I said shaking out my hair. My parents where finally back here and they were moving our stuff into the house. Maybe there was a reason why Hunter was leaving and I was staying.

"Oh nice. I met my wife online." He said smiling over to where Emma was sleeping in her own bed now. "We have a beautiful daughter and another on the way." He said.

"Oh congrats." I said. Maybe Abbi and I could have that someday. But that was a long shot. She wont date someone like me. " I wish I could have that with Abbi some day." I said looking down at her. "She would never date someone like me." Tyler never said anything back to me.

"Why do you think that?" Abbi sat up looking at me. " I would date you."

"You would?" I asked her.

"Yes. You're sweet, you know what you want in life, you mean everything to me. I know I was a jerk before, but I wouldn't be able to live without you. I need you to survive. Its been you since the day we met. Everything about you, I fell for. I fell hard." I smiled. She smiled back up at me. I hadn't seen that smile in a long time.

"Your smile is beautiful." I said touching her face and rubbing my thumb over some dried tears that were left from the night before. " You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and someday I want to make you mine." I said hugging her. I could feel her smile against my chest.

"I love you." She said to me. I was so happy that she felt the same way I did.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Zach P.O.V  
Chapter 12

Abbi was finally out of the hospital and today was her first day back at school. Her doctor wanted her to go back on Friday to see how it would go with her knee. She wasn't using crutches anymore and that meant her knee was healing. We had our next class together so I walked her in. We weren't quite dating yet but tonight I was bringing her to the movies. She said she didn't want people to think she was a slut.

"Thanks." She said smiling at me. She looked up at me with her blueish green gray eyes. I fell in love with those eyes the first day I saw them. We both went to sit in our seats and there was a new kid sitting next to me, Jacob.

"That girl is hot. Think I should get with that?" He leaned over to me talking about Abbi.

"That blonde girl over there? The one I just walked in with. Abbi?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Her." He said.

"Oh no. She is taken." He said as I looked down at my desk.

"I can change that." He said. My head snapped up.

"You try and get between us, I will kick your ass." I said. "And thats a promise."He looked at me.

"Oh. Sorry man." He said looked down.

"And she isn't a temperature. She is beautiful." I stated a fact. She never thought she was beautiful. She thought she was fat. To me, she was perfect and she always would be. I saw Abbi look over at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. I knew she heard everything that just went on. I was too pissed to pay attention in class and soon the bell rang. "Hey, Abbi. We still on for tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, of course we are." She said giving me a hug and kissing my cheek. "I gotta go. I will talk to you later. Bye." Said with a smile and went off towards her next class. I smiled the whole way to my next class.

Abbi P.O.V  
"Hey. How you feeling?" Sophie asked me as I walked into class.

"Really sore." I said back. "I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Yeah. Whats up?"

"I like Zach, a lot. I'm pretty sure he is gonna ask me out soon but I don't want to seem like a slut since Hunter left. Its only been a little less than a week." I asked worried.

"I don't think anyone would think that. Not a lot of people knew you were dating. Yeah you guys hugged in the halls and stuff but even to me it looked like you guys were friends." Sophie said eating a bag of chips. It was last period and after this she was coming over to my house to help me get ready for tonight. It was getting colder out so she said I should wear ripped skinny jeans with a dark purple tank top. "You weren't together very long either. He moved. At some point you have to move on right?"

"Yeah. I guess you are right. I'm meeting Zachs parents tonight." I was worried about that. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't want me to be with their son? It was the stupid stuff I worried about. "Were you nervous when you were gonna meet Seans parents?" I asked her.

"Well yeah of course. But they are super nice." She said.

"I know. Ive known him since second grade. We have been in the same class since third grade." Sean and I were always friends. As we got older our relationship got stronger. Then he met Ryan and I met Sophie. Sean and I were hanging out one time and I invited Sophie and he invited Ryan. And thats how it all started.

"Yeah. Those were the days." She said to me laughing. "Just be yourself. No one could hate you." I don't really remember much about that class before the bell rang. "I'll meet you outside at your moms car." Sophie said as she went off towards her locker and I went to mine.

"Nice ass." Someone said to me. I turned around and it was the new kid who was in my Spanish class.

"Who are you?" I asked him looking him up and down.

"I'm Jacob. You single?" He asked me.

"Yes. But I'm not available." I closed my locker.

"Wanna go out sometime?" He asked me.

"She said she isn't available." Zach said coming over. "She's mine."

"No. She said she was single." Jacob said.

"But she wont be for long." Zach said. Jacob got in his face and pushed him. Zach punched him in the face knocking him out. I was shocked.

"Holy shit." I said. I think he was as shocked as I was.

"Shit. I didn't know I hit him that hard." He said. He grabbed my hand and ran. "I got to go. Come over at like six to meet my parents." He said and ran off towards Hunters old house. I walked out to my moms car and got in. Everyone was there and no one was saying a word.

"Holy. Anyone else meet the new kid?" I ask. "His name is Jacob." I asked turning around from the front seat.

"No." I heard Ryan say.

"Well." I paused and shook my head. "Zach just knocked him out." My mom looked over at me. I began laughing just as everyone else did. "He just punched him in the side of the head and Jacob got knocked out." I said through my laughter. I laughed the whole ride to Ryans house where we dropped Ryan, CJ and Sean off.

"Bye." They all yelled as we drove off.

* A COUPLE HOURS LATER*  
My older brother Austin was driving me over to Zachs house. I was super nervous and he could see that.

"Abbi, relax. Everything will be fine." He said. He pulled up to his house and I got out. I thanked him and walked to the front door. I rang the door bell and Zach came to the door.

"You look beautiful. Like always." He said to me. I blushed. He stood to the side and I stepped into his house.

"Wow. Its a lot different than the way Hunters parents had it." I said. I missed Hunter so much. Zach was with me in the hospital holding me for the last three days while I cried. Emma got out of the hospital when I did and tomorrow Zach and I were going over to their house to babysit.

"Yeah. I know." He said. "Come meet my parents." He said walking into the living room where Hunter and I once fell asleep on the floor. I looked up and I was greeted by a women with beautiful long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Nikki." She smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful too.

"I'm Abbi. Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Scott." Scott was just as handsome as Zach was. I shook his hand too. His family was like the family I always wanted. A little family with two kids who were good looking. They had enough money to give the kids what they wanted. Not that I didn't get what I wanted but I was usually shoved to the side. With two brothers starting to drive. Another one starting middle school and a baby in the house. Sometimes the oldest girl gets pushed out.

"You kids ready to go?" Nikki asked us.

"Yeah." Zach said leading me out to the car. We went out before his mom did. "I have a question." Zach said.

"Yeah?" I started getting nervous.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He said handing me a flower. I smiled and blushed.

"Yes." I said. His mom then came out and we got in the car. She drove over to the movie theater where we would be seeing the movie Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1.

"Thanks mom." Zach said as we got out of the car.

"Thank you." I said to her smiling.

"You're welcome." She said as she drove off.

"So its official." I said.

"Yes. You are finally my girlfriend." Zach said hugging me. His arms felt like home.


	13. Chapter 13

Boy from Omegle  
Chapter 13  
Abbi P.O.V

My mom let Zach sleep over last night because we would be going to spend the day with Emma tomorrow and then babysit her later that night. I had my face berried in Zachs neck and his arms around my waist as we were both asleep. We were gonna have to get a little earlier than we are used to because we both needed to get ready.

"Abbi." I heard someone say but I didn't make an attempt to move. "Time to get up. You needed to get ready to go to Emmas." It was my mom. I lifted my head but didn't open my eyes. After a while I opened my eyes and saw Zachs perfect eyes looking back at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said and I smiled.

"Good morning handsome." I said back to him. He smiled at me. I cuddled into his warm chest for a few more minutes before I rolled out of bed with him behind me. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My straight hair was everywhere and my shirt was sideways. I brushed through my hair and fixed my shirt before I went and picked my clothes out.

"Are you peeing with the door open?" I called to Zach.

"Yeah. I was too lazy to close it." I laughed and put my clothes on. I went back into the bathroom where Zach was standing there looking at me. I started my make up while Zach looked at himself. Once I was finished I walked back into my room and grabbed him his clothes that were in his bag.  
"Here." I said handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his went around my head. I felt like I was home. I was happy and I knew Zach was what made me happy. He put his pants on while I went to the bathroom. "Hey look at this." He said once his pants were on and his shirt was off. He was pointing to something on his stomach. I looked at his stomach. He had a six pack forming.

"I think it is a rash." I took out some dry skin cream and rubbed it on his stomach. He smiled down at me as I was on my knees rubbing it in. "Don't get any ideas." I said with a evil grin. He grabbed my hands and helped me up.

"We have to go." He said as he heard my mom ranting about her keys downstairs. We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Random question." I said to him as we were halfway down the stairs.

"Yeah." He said.

"Whats your middle name?" He laughed at me.

"Jacob. Like the kid I punched yesterday. Whats yours?" He asked.

"Jane. After my great grandmother." I said as we reached the last step and walked into the kitchen. We walked in and saw my mom running around the kitchen trying to find her keys. I picked up an apple that was in the bowl on the table while Zach grabbed a banana. "Mom, you okay?" I walked over to the fridge and got two juice boxes for Zach and I.

"I think Ness got into my keys last night." Just as my mom said that Vanessa came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." I said to her picking her up and hugging her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I sleepy." She whined into my neck. I rubbed her blonde hair and down her back.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I asked her. It didn't matter if she wanted to go or not, she had to come.

"I guess." She said in her little baby voice. I brought her out to the car with Zach right behind me.

"Can I hold her?" Zach asked as we stood outside the car before my mom came out. I handed Nessie over to Zach as she gladly went into his arms. Just like she did to me, she laid her head on his shoulder. I rested my hard on his other shoulder. "I hope this is us someday with our own child." I smiled up at him. I heard my mom take a picture behind us but none of moved. My mom unlocked the doors and I opened it to put Ness in. "I'll put her in." Zach said as he put her in the seat and buckled her.

"Thanks." I hugged him. My head rested on his chest as he was a good six inches taller than me. He let go and I got in the front seat while he walked around the car and got in the car next to the baby. I turned the radio on and What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction came on. I started singing at the top of lungs while Ness joined in. Once the song was over I turned the radio down and laughed. I heard Nessies little laugh from the back seat and then heard Zach laugh too.

"You are so weird." My mom said. I laughed more as we pulled up to the house. "Bye. Text or call me later. Cindy said she doesn't know when they will be home so you guys will either stay or go home. Which ever you chose." She said as I got out of the car. Zach was already out of the car and standing on the grass waiting for me.

"Okay mom. Bye Ness. Love you." I said as they both said it back and drove off.

"Abbi!" Emma yelled as she jumped into my arms and then jumped into Zachs.

"Hey." I said. Emma led me and Zach into the house.

"Mommy is still getting ready and Daddy is out right now. Mommy said she can bring us to the mall after she is done getting ready. She has some stuff to do so she is leaving me with you guys." She said. She was same Emma I remembered from when we were in the hospital. Cindy came down the stairs rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"You don't know this yet but..." She trailed off taking me to the side to talk. "I'm pregnant." I almost freaked out.

"Congrats." I said.

"Zach knows." She said. I was confused.

"What? How does he know?" I found that unfair.

"Tyler told him." She said. She got her purse and Zach picked up Emma as we all went to the car. I got in the back letting Zach sit in the front. "Okay so I have some stuff to take care of so I'm gonna leave you guys at the mall." She said to me. I nodded my head. Zach looked back at me. I looked down. We pulled up to the mall and I got out while Zach talked to Cindy. I got Emma out and put her down next to me and held her hand. Zach got out of the car and Cindy drove off.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"About the pregnancy? You knew and you never told me." I said.

"I didn't? I could have swore I did." He thought about it. "Maybe I didn't. I'm sorry." He said giving me a sad face and looking down. I couldn't help but not be mad at him. He held his arms open and I hugged him back. "You know you love me." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah. I know." We walked into the mall hand in hand. Emma ran around to each store as Zach and I followed behind her.

"Abbi?" She said to me.

"Yes." I walked over to where she was standing holding a pretty dress.

"Will you buy me this?" She said in her cute little voice. I smiled at her.

"Of course." I paid for it and we went to the next store. I was walking hand in hand with Zach and girls would walk by and give me dirty looks. "Why are girls giving me dirty looks?" I whispered to Zach.

"I heard one say you were beautiful." He whispered back to me. I smiled. People always said that everyone always said they always wanted to be like Sophie and I. Yeah my group of friends are some pretty attractive people but we don't really think so. People were always telling Sophie and I that we had perfect bodies - Which we do. We had perfect hair, mine being blonde and hers dark brown. She had hazel eyes and I green, blue, and gray eyes. We both had boyfriends who were perfect and everyone liked us. We weren't popular but others thought we were. "Our first field hockey game is tomorrow. Are you coming?" Zach said to me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Since I hurt my knee my doctor wont let me play any sports. Karen said I am still part of the team and that once I am better, I can join them again. It was so hard to just sit out and watch everyone else while I wanted to be out there playing with them. "I miss playing with you guys so much." I said to him. They decided that they were going to split the boys and girls again so we had to train new people on how to do the special moves we learned. With me being gone, it was even harder.

"Yeah. We miss you too." Zach hugged me as Emma stopped at a store. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said back to him into his chest. I wanted to be back out on that field so badly. I was finally able to play again and I get hurt. What did I do to deserve this? I've been a good girl. Maybe... My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. It was Ryan.

'Hello?' I asked.

'Abbi, I am freaking out right now.' Ryan said to me.

'What? What happened?' I started to worry.

Kaitlyn hasn't gotten her period yet.' Ryan said panicked. I knew exactly what that meant.

'When was she suppose to get it?' I asked him.

'Last week sometime. Abbi, what am I gonna do?' He asked me. I could tell he was getting choked up.

'Ryan relax. You need to make sure she is pregnant first.' I saw Zach look at me with wide eyes.

'She's pregnant?' He mouthed to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

'Abbi, I really need you right now.' He said to me.

'Ryan, I can't. I am at the mall. I am babysitting Emma with Zach." I sighed. ' I'm not sure when I will be home. We can text though.' I told him.  
'Okay. I'm gonna go text Sean. I'll text you too.' He said and hung up.

"Uh. What?" Zach said.

"He thinks Kaitlyn is pregnant. With his child." I said to him looking at my phone. A text came from Kaitlyn.

'I'm pregnant.' Was all it said. I texted her back.

'Did you take a test?' I asked. Kaitlyn was older than all of us. She was a whole year older than me. She was held back when she was younger and she would be turning sixteen August third. The day before my birthday

'Yeah. I told my mom. She bought me one. I'm pregnant.' I didn't know what to feel. One of best friends was having a baby in freshman year of high school. It seemed so strange to think that.

"I need to sit down." I said sitting down on a bench.

"Emma." Zach called to her and she came over. They both sat next to me. Zach was holding my back. "I can't believe this. Are you mad at him?" Zach asked. I shook my head.

"How can I be mad at him? Its not like him and I are dating. Its not my fault he didn't use protection." I still had to sit and relax for a second.  
"Yeah. I understand. But he still your friend. He is having a baby." Hearing it come out of his mouth made it sound worse.

"I need a drink." I tried standing up. Zach helped me. Why was I reacting like this? It wasn't like I was pregnant.

*RYAN P.O.V*

When I got the call from Kaitlyn saying she really was pregnant and that she took a test, I freaked. I had no idea what to do. She told me she told her mom and her mom said she either had to get an abortion or put the baby up for adoption. I didn't know what she decided to do. I called Abbi again.

'Hello?' Zach answered.

'Is Abbi there?' I asked.

'Uh. She needs a few minutes.' He said.

'Zach?'

'Yeah?'

'She's pregnant.' I said to him dropping to my knees on my bedroom floor.

'I know.' He said. 'Kaitlyn told us.' I could he was tring hard not to say anything.

'What am I gonna do?' I asked him.

'I have no idea. First you need to tell your parents.' Yeah. Maybe I should do that.

'Yeah. I'm gonna go do that. Talk to you later.' I said and hung up.

"Is everything okay in here?" My mom said coming into my room. "I heard something fall."

"Mom, I need to talk to you." I said getting up and motioning her to the bed. She sat there looking at me waiting for me to talk.

"I, uh, I sorta may have-" I went to say but she cut me off.

"Got Kaitlyn Teves pregnant?" She asked.

"How do you know?" I was a little shocked.

"Her mother called. You are in deep shit Ryan Christopher." She said to me. "Get used to these walls. Thats all you will being seeing for a long time."


	14. Chapter 14

BOY FROM OMELGE  
CHAPTER 14  
ZACH P.O.V

"Zach, you can't play." Coach Karen said to me as I stood up from the bench about to head onto the field.

"What? What do you mean I can't play?" I asked confused.

" You got suspended for punching that Jacob kid out. All though it was super cool." She said smiling. "Mrs. Pinksten wont let you play." She said turning to help someone with a question. I was so mad. I sat back down on the bench looking down all pissed.

"ABBI!" A bunch of boys yelled as she walked over to us. She smiled as she hugged a couple of them. She looked over at me as I looked over at her. Her smiled disappeared as she saw me sitting on the bench. She pushed her way through the crowd of boys and made her way towards me as fast as she could. Once she got to me I stood up.

"Whats wrong?" She said as she wrapped her arms around me. She berried her face in my neck. I smiled at the contact.

"I got suspended. I cant play in the game today." I said to her. "I shouldn't have punched Jacob but..." I trailed off looking at her. "You're mine." I said. She smiled at me.

"Forever and ever, Babe." She said. I smiled at her. "By the way, she is getting an abortion." She said to me. I new exactly what she was talking about.

"Thats good." I said as some boys came off the field and took a drink while others went on.

"Whats good?" Ryan came over to us. We all sat down on the bench. Well, Abbi laid across the bench with her feet on my lap.

"I'm not sure its my place to tell." I said.

"Kaitlyn's getting an abortion." Abbi said. I heard Ryan sigh. I knew it was out of relief.

"Oh thank god." He said. Abbi took the water I had out of my hands and started drinking it. "Zach, why aren't you playing?" Ryan asked.

"I got suspended for punching Jacob." He laughed.

"But that was awesome!" He high fived me.

" Yeah, don't think my parents would say the same." I said looking down at Abbi's bare feet in flip flops.

"You should tell them at half time. I'll go with you. Maybe they will go easy on you if I am there." She said to me. She smiled at me as she handed me my half empty water bottle.

"Thanks, Babe." I said. I drank what was left. We sat around for the next few minutes until Ryan had to go back on the field.

"I'm hungry." Abbi said looking at me.

"I'll buy you something. Lets go." I said as she stood up.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." I said as she hopped on my back. I wrapped my arms around her legs and walked off the field. We walked up to the snack shack. We stood in line. My mom walked up to us.

"Zach, why aren't you playing?" She asked me.

"I sorta got suspended." I said.

"What? What did you do?" She asked me.

"I punched a kid for hitting on Abbi. She's mine." I said.

"You're grounded for a week." She said. I figured that would happen. We ordered what we wanted and headed back onto the field.

"She took it better than I thought." I laughed picking up a fry and eating it. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I didn't feel like checking it.  
"I thought she would." She took a fry from the tray and ate it. She was still on my back and she was getting heavy.

"I can't hold you much longer." I said as she slipped off my back. We sat down on the bench. Eventually she took her phone out and I decided to check the text I got. Jessica? Why did she text me?

'Zach, Baby, I miss you'

*ABBI P.O.V*

Right now my life seemed like a movie. Everything was getting better. With Hunter gone it seemed like my life was going to fall apart. But there is always Zach. I know somehow he would find me. Something would bring him here. Here to me.

"Who are you texting?" I asked as I saw him look at his phone and become super mad. His face turned red and it was like smoke was coming out of his ears.

"Jessica." He spat her name out at me. "She's my ex and I hate her." He said. I saw him look at me and when he did I saw he had tears in his eyes. "She said, 'Zach, Baby, I miss you'"I think it was my turn to freak.

"Give me your phone." He handed me his phone without hesitation. I text her back.

'Listen, Bitch. Zach has a new girlfriend. He doesn't like you. You broke his heart and I'm the one who is here to fix him. Stay the fuck out of his life or I will kill you.' I sent it. He read what I said after and turned to me.

"I wanna kiss you so badly right now." He said. I just giggled. He smiled at me as we finished off the fries and the game was almost over. We were ahead by five points.

"Are you going to the bonfire at the lake tonight?" I asked him. A bunch of kids in our grade's parents were throwing a party and a bunch of kids were going. Of course there were going to be parents there but it wasn't like they were going to be watching what we were doing. We always go swimming even though my mom says we shouldn't. Sometimes that women needed to back off. We don't drink or do drugs, I don't think she believes me.

"Yeah. Wanna go with me?" He asked me. I smiled at him. I nodded my hand.

"I'll come to your house around seven. I'm gonna go get ready." I said as I gave him a hug and walked off the field. It was already five and I only had two hours to get ready. I needed to eat dinner and do my hair and makeup and pick out and outfit and bikini before I could go to Zach's. I walked to my moms car where she was sitting waiting for me.

"Are you going the bonfire tonight?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going with Zach. I'm going to his house at seven. Are Alex and Austin going?" I asked. Usually my older brothers would go too. Alex would bring Emily and Austin would hook up with some girl there.

"Austin is going. Maybe he could bring you and Zach." I thought about it and it seemed like that was what we should do.

"I'll ask him when we get home." We pulled into the drive way and I rushing into the house. "AUSTIN!" I yelled throughout the house. He was standing in the kitchen eating an apple. He yelled back at me.

"WHAT!" I laughed.

"Will you drive Zach and I to the bonfire tonight?" I asked as I looked around for some food to eat. I didn't find anything and figured I would eat something at the party.

"Yeah sure. We are leaving at seven." He said. I ran up the stairs to do my hair and makeup. Ness came into my room.

"Hi." I said to her as I put eye liner on.

"Hi." She said in her little voice. She pushed herself onto my bed and laid there. I walked over to her and looked at her. I laid down on top of her making sure I didn't my weight on her. "What are you doing?" She said in her little baby talk. I laughed.

"Nothing. I love you." I said.

"You too. Sleep with me tonight?" She asked.

"I'm going to a party. I wont be home till really late. I wish I could." I stood up and finished my makeup. I picked her up. We walked down the stairs. I found a box of pizza sitting on the counter and it was calling my name. I opened the box and took a slice out. I took a bite and then gave some to Nessie.

"I have to go get gas and pick up Emily and bring her back here. I also need to get money so we gotta go."Austin said coming into the room. I grabbed the bag I packed with extra clothes and a towel. We said bye to my mom leaving Ness with her as we both headed out the door.

"Can we get Zach first he lives closer? And I want you to come to the door to meet his parents." I said texting Zach to let him know we were on our way. We pulled up to his house and we both got out. I knocked on the door and his mom answered.

"Hi, Abbi." She hugged me.

"Hi. This is one of my older brothers, Austin." I said. "I thought he should meet you before you let your son get in a car with him." I laughed. Zach came down the stairs then and made his way over to us.

"Bye mom." He said as he got past her and stood on the porch with us. She said bye and we all walked to the car. Next we went to get gas and money. It took him a while to fill the tank so Zach and I just talked. Next we had to pick up Alex's girlfriend Emily. Her house was way out in the middle of no where and took a good 25 minutes to get there. Austin tried telling Zach some jokes but they were kinda stupid so Zach never laughed.  
"Austin, stop. No one cares." I said to him as he went to tell another joke. Zach laughed then. Of course now we had to deal with Emily. She wasn't a bad kid but she was pretty annoying. Whenever she came over she was all over Alex. And I knew as soon as she saw Zach she would start telling me about how all guys suck and only wanna get in my pants. Blah blah. Austin pulled up to her house and beeped the horn. It always took her a while to get out of the house so Austin turned to Zach.

"Okay, Emily, she's crazy. She is probably going to give you and Abbi a little sex talk or something. You know the usual. She's loud and crazy and most people hate her." Austin said. We saw her come out of the house wearing the tightest jeans possible and a gray tank top. I rolled my eyes as she got in the car and nearly shrieked an hello at us.

"Who are you?" She asked batting her eyes at Zach.

"This is my boyfriend. So stop acting like a slut he doesn't want to fuck you." I said rolling my eyes again.

"I'm not a slut!"She said.

"Why do you carry condoms around with you then?" I asked pointing towards her bag.

"Just in case." She said turning back towards the wind shield and putting her buckle on. We brought her to my house and soon we were finally at the party. It was just getting dark and a couple kids from the town over were building the bonfire. I turned to Zach realizing that we didn't have school on Monday.

"We don't have school tomorrow." I said to him. He shrugged his shoulders. It was a good thing we didn't have school because I wouldn't be here right now and he isn't suspended tomorrow. I went and grabbed us both a soda and a hamburger. We sat down right next to each other on a long log. "So, what happened between you and Jessica?" I asked as I took a bite from my burger.

"She only wanted sex. I'm saving that for someone special." He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and turned away finishing my burger. A few more kids showed up and soon piles and piles of kids were streaming in. Everyone was bringing sodas. Some of the older kids brought beer but not enough for everyone to get super drunk. The adults made sure none of the kids my age got any. I wouldn't drink and I wouldn't let Austin or Zach drink either. Some kids turned the music up and started dancing. I laughed as I saw Austin hitting on a girl he didn't have a chance with. "Would you like to dance?" Zach said as a somewhat slow song came on. He stood up and held his hand out. I grabbed it as he pulled me away from the fire and into the dark. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you." I said. He leaned back and I took my head off his chest. He started talking, I wasn't listening to a word he said I was just looked at his lips. I bite mine as he was still talking.

"Abbi?" He said pulling me out of my daydream.

"What?" I said.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked.

"No." I was still looking at his lips.

"I asked you if you would come over tomorrow?" He said.

"Sure." I said. I think he finally noticed I was looking at his lips. He lifted my chin with his finger and he kissed me. I kissed him back.

"GET IT IN ZACH!" Someone yelled. I pulled away from him laughing. He pulled me back and I felt him hold his hands up behind me. I smiled through the kiss. I was home. Zach was mine. And he would be mine for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

BOY FROM OMEGLE  
CHAPTER 15  
SOPHIE P.O.V

"Sean, don't act like I didn't see you!" I yelled at Sean that night after the bonfire.

"I didn't do anything." He yelled back.

"I saw you shoving your tongue down some other girls throat. I'm not fucking stupid, Sean. I saw you." I was getting madder that he wasn't telling me the truth. We were standing out in the street near the lake at almost one in the morning fighting.

"Sophie, I swear to god I didn't." He yelled holding his hands out at me.

"No, Sean. Fuck you! You cheated on me, you fucking asshole. I'm done, you're done, we're done!" I yelled and walked down the street. I heard him yelling my name but I didn't turn around. I wouldn't let him see me cry. Like I would cry over him, okay yeah maybe I would. I knew I just threw away about three years of love but whatever. I knew it was coming sooner or later. I thought he loved me but I guess he didn't love me enough. True love doesn't exist at such a young age.

"Sophie?" Someone said from in the dark. I knew the voice but I couldn't see the face.

"Spencer?" He walked out so I could see his face. Now I did start crying.

"Hey, hey. Whats wrong?" He asked running over to me and hugging me.

"Sean cheated on me." I cried into his chest. He shushed me as he tried to calm me down. I calmed down after a minute. "I'm good." I said.

"What exactly did he do?" He asked as we sat down on the sidewalk.

"He made out with some other girl." I said.

"Oh yeah. I saw him." He said looking down.

"Would you have told me if I didn't see him?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I knew it would upset you." He said looking at me. I looked back at him.

"Would this upset you?" I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss lasted about two minutes.

"No. I wouldn't be mad." He said. I smiled.

*ABBI P.O.V*  
After the bonfire Austin drove us back to our house along with a girl who he hooked up with and would hook up with again later. My mom knew that if we got in late Zach was going to sleep over or I was going to his house.

"We have to be quiet when we go in. Ness is sleeping." I said. The girl Austin was with laughed. She was drunk thats the only reason she was hooking up with him. "And we don't wanna hear you two." I said to him.

"And we don't wanna hear you." Austin said.

"What? We aren't gonna have sex." I said. "We might make out but we wont have sex." Zach laughed as he grabbed my thigh. "Hey, no." I said hitting his hand away. We pulled up to the house and somehow Austin and the girl ended up in the back yard. Zach and I were in my room watching a movie. "Hey." I said looking at him.

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

"That was a nice first kiss with you." I said smiling. I got a text from Sophie.

'Sean cheated on me. I broke up with him. And then I made out with Spencer.' I laughed at the Spencer part but was kinda sad they broke up.  
'Awe. I'm sorry. So are you and Spencer dating?' I asked her. I never got a reply. After that Zach grabbed my face and kissed me. He laid me back on the bed as he kissed me more. I was out of breath when he let go and kissed my neck. I got my breathing back to normal and as soon as I did he came back and kissed me again. "Wait, stop." I said. I was barley breathing.

"Holy shit. That was hot." He said as he bite his lip. He nearly killed me with that lip bitting. He laid down next to me. "Goodnight." He said as I rolled over and put my hand on his chest as we both fell asleep.

*SEAN P.O.V*

She was gone. The girl I was in love with for the past three year. I ruined everything. Just because I made out with that girl and now she is hooking up with Abbi's older brother. I hated myself. Our lives were falling apart. Ryan got a girl pregnant. My girlfriend broke up with me. Hunter moved away and broke Abbi's heart. Now Abbi has a new boyfriend. She is like the only one who is happy right now.

I have to get her back somehow. But I ruined her outlook on love. I ruined everything. How is she going to trust me again? Oh wait stupid, she's not. I bet she was making out with some other guy right now to get back at me. I walked home alone while I thought about what I did. I swore I was gonna marry her someday but I guess not. She was gone. Never to come back. I knew she wasn't going to trust me again, I wasn't going to try to get her to trust me again. It was almost two in the morning, I couldn't text or call anyone. I just sat on the ground giving up. Eventually I fell asleep.

*ZACH P.O.V*  
I sat watching Abbi as she fell asleep on me. I knew we weren't going to go very far but I tried. I sat there doing nothing and eventually got bored. My arm fell asleep and just in time for Abbi to roll over. I rolled so she was facing the wall and her back us pressed up again my chest. For me, it was the most awkward thing ever. But I fell asleep pretty fast. I woke up the next morning and Abbi was on the floor talking to Spencer.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked her.

"She's single. It doesn't matter." Abbi said back to him. I was so confused. I sat listening for a little while before Abbi turned around and saw me. "Good morning." She said to me.

"Morning. Hey, Spencer." I got up and kissed Abbi. I went to the bathroom. I looked like death. "Hey, Abbi?" I called out to her.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked her. She laughed but said yes.

"Sean is coming over soon to talk to me though. He wants Sophie back but its never going to work." She said coming into the bathroom. "Spencer left." She said. I made her turn around while I got in the shower while she did her hair and make up. She left me to shower.

*ABBI P.O.V*

I hate talking to people about their problems. If anyone could relate to me it would be Sophie. Ryan cheated on me and now Sean cheated on her. Life was so hard. I laughed at myself because it seemed like everyone elses life is falling apart and I was over her like... Sean was coming over to talk about what happened. I was going to talk to him but I'm not sure how I was going to help.

"Abbi, what did it feel like when Ryan did that to you?"He asked when he got here. I thought about it for a while.

"I was crushed but I soon got over it. It took about a month or so but after that I was fine. I sometimes still get mad about it but there is nothing I can do now. Its over. Whats done is done." I said to him. I didn't see how I was helping in any way. I wasn't seeing a lot of things now a days.

*SOPHIE P.O.V*

I sat in my room for hours after Spencer left. I didn't cry. I just sat there looking at old pictures of us. We looked so happy. I loved the one where we were sitting on the beach and I had my legs laying across is stomach as he tickled me. Abbi took the picture. I realized I didn't need him anymore. He was good there for a couple years but nothing ever lasts. He always told me "True love doesn't exist at a young age." He was right. Nothing lasts. I always told him "What doesn't kill you, fucks you up mentally." He never got it. I bet he got it now.

"I'm back." Spencer said as he walked in.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"To see Abbi. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help you, ya know cause she went through all this shit too." He was right. I should call her. She would know what to do. I called her after a while and she didn't pick up. That wasn't like her but she must have been doing something really important. I knew she would me later though. She's not the type of friend to leave when someone needs her most.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

BOY FROM OMEGLE

*ZACH P.O.V*

"Abbi." I whispered the next morning as I woke up. I could hear my stomach. I looked at the clock and it was almost twelve. I laid on top of her. "Abbi, I love you." I said to her right in her ear.

"Get off me." She said and turned her head to the other side. I laughed.

"But I'm hungry." I whined.

"Go get some food." She said back.

"Come with me." I said kissing the back of her head.

"Cuddle with me first." I got off her back and laid next to her and I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped hers around me also throwing a leg over my waist. "Carry me and I will go make you food." She said. Right away I picked her up and carried her down the stairs and put her in front of the fridge.

"Make me food now?" I asked kissing her.

"Yes, you big baby." She said smiling. "Where is my mom?" She asked as she starting making random food.

"Buying Austin condoms." I laughed.

"Should she buy you some too?" She joked.

"Yeah. Extra large please." I said eating some chips.

"Its not that big nice try." She said. She had her back turned to me so she wouldn't be able to know when I came up behind her and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed and then started laughing.

"Never!" I yelled and ran around the downstairs floor with her on my shoulder. We heard someone clear their throat and we both looked up as she slowly slide off my shoulder.

"Sean?" Abbi said.

"Hi." He said. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he was close to death.

"What happened?" She whispered close to tears.

"I can't sleep, eat, do fucking anything." He said. "Its Sophie. I need her. I love her." Right away Abbi picked up her phone and texted Sophie telling her to come over here.

"Whats going on?!" Sophie came flying through the front door to where we were standing. She stopped where she was. "Whats going on?" She said looking at Sean but moving her head towards Abbi. No one said a word.

"Sophie. Please. I need you." Sean said. Sophie looked back at him. She didn't move.

"I can't right now." She said. I looked at Abbi. Sophie left. I could see the color coming back into Seans face knowing he could get her back. Soon after that Sean left too.

"Can I like, have some food." I asked her. She laughed.

"Yes." She said and went back into the kitchen. I sat on the counter next to where she was standing. Every time she walked passed me I leaned in and kissed her. "Zach?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked her back.

"Why do you like me?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. She stood in between my legs. I looked at her.

"The way you look at me with those blue eyes. The fact that every time you smile you always blush. The fact that I liked you before we ever met in person should tell you this is real. You always worry about everyone else before you worry about yourself." I pulled her in closer to me. "I love your name and how its spelled. And its just Abbi not Abigail." I kissed her nose. "Most of all, I love the way you like me, even when I don't like myself." I kissed her on the lips.

"You're so sweet." She said to me. She smiled and finished with the food. She put the plate next to me and we both ate off of it.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. I saw her move in her seat a little. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Um. I'm having a girl problem." She said. I looked at her confused. "I need a uh tampon." She said.

"Oh. I'll go to the store for you. Right after I'm done. You stay here. I'll get ice cream and a movie too." She smiled at me.

"But could you hurry I'm bleeding here." She said. I ate what I could fit in my mouth and I grabbed some clothes and some money, kissed her and ran down the street to the store.

"Zach!" I heard someone say. It was Ryan. "Whats up man?" He asked as he got closer and we both entered the store.

"Grabbing some stuff for Abbi." I said going over to that section of the store. He followed.

"Ha ha ha. You're getting her tampons? I never did that." He said. I so badly wanted to say ' Thats because you were a dick who cheated on her', but I didnt.

"What a good boyfriend you were." I said grabbing the box she told me to get. I went over to the ice cream which was right next to the movies. I grabbed some vanilla ice cream and 21 Jump Street. I didn't need her crying. I paid and ran back to her house. I went up to her room where I found her sitting on the toilet.

"Its got bad." She said. I laughed and gave her the box. "Thanks." She said.

"I saw Ryan." She looked at me while she opened the box.

"Did you talk to him."

"Yeah. He made fun of me for getting you tampons." I said.

"He never got me any." She said pulling one out of the box.

"Yeah he told me." I said going into her room. I didn't need to see her putting it in. SHe washed her hands and came out.

"He wasn't a good boyfriend." She said. I just nodded my head. She sat on my lap. "Whats wrong?" She asked me.

"I wish he treated you better." It hurt me to know that she wasn't getting the best care.

"I don't. It led me to you didn't it?" She asked. I smiled up at her.

"Yeah, it did." We heard a car door slam and we both went down the stairs. We both stood there as we say Alex and Emily both come slamming into the house.

"What do you want me to do?!" Emily yelled.

"Take the damn test!" He yelled back at her. Abbi looked at me with wide eyes.

"Alex, Its too early. Nothing will show!" She yelled.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." Abbi said as we both walked out the front door. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be an aunt!" She yelled and jumped into my arms.

"Is that a good thing at this age?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"At my age sure, at theirs, not so much."

*ABBI P.O.V*

I knew that Emily was pregnant. I also knew that my mom was going to be mad. My brother was only sixteen. He would be seventeen next month but still.

"What are my parents going to say?" I asked Zach.

"They are gonna be really mad." He said looking at me as we sat on a park bench. I looked at him.

"I'm gonna have to help them." I said.

"I know." He said. I hugged him. "We should go back." He said. We both stood up and started walking back. We took caution while walking into the house. We could hear soft cries as we both entered and I knew it was Emily. I went to find her. She was in the living room sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Emily." I said. She didn't look up. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Its okay." I said rubbing her back.

"No its not. I'm pregnant! What am I gonna do?" She cried into my neck.

"I'll be here even if Alex isn't. I love you Emily and I promise I wont leave." I said. She needed someone to be there. Her parents were gonna kill her. Zach came into the room then. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I need to go home." She said standing up and going out to her car. I went storming up into Austin and Alex's room.

"YOU BETTER STAND UP AND BE A FUCKING MAN!" I yelled at him. "SHE NEEDS YOU! MOM WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT TAKE CARE OF THAT BABY! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" I yelled.

"I CANT DO ANYTHING! WE DON'T KNOW IF SHE IS PREGNANT!" He yelled back at me.

"WELL SHE IS YOU FUCKING MORON! AND IF YOU WONT BE THERE FOR HER, I WILL!" I slammed the door shut and ran into Zach's arms.

"Its okay. Just relax." He said. He brought me into my room and laid me down on the bed. His idea of cuddling was laying on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I thought you wanted to cuddle." He started putting his body weight on me.

"I didn't want you to squish my face." I started sounding funny since my lips and face were squashed. I laughed so hard there was nothing coming out of my mouth. Eventually it got to the point where I couldn't breath and he got off of me.

"Awe do you need a kiss?" He asked me as I sat on the bed with my legs cross and my lips puckered. He came close to me and pressed his forehead to mine. I moved my head a little so our lips touched.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Wanna go to the park?" He asked me back.

"I guess so." We both got up and went to the park. When we got there we could see two people sitting in the middle of the three softball fields that were there. I could see that they were doing homework and kissing and stuff but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Abbi?"

"Zach?" I laughed.

"Why can't we make out like they do?" He said pointing to the people sitting in the field. I looked at him. He was sitting on the ground in front of the swing I was sitting on. I got up and sat in his lap facing him.

"You wanna make out?" I asked.

"Yes." I barely let him get the words out before my lips attached to his. He laid me on the ground without breaking the kiss and held his body above mine. His hand was starting to roam up my shirt. He was massaging my stomach before his hand started moving up more.

"Wait." I broke away from the kiss breathing hard. "We can't." I said. He pulled away and sat in front of me. I laid on the ground trying to get my heart back to normal. I sat up and looked at him. "You never said anything about going that far." I said to him.

"I fell like you don't like me." He said.

"Are you crazy?! I like you so much it hurts. But I'm not ready to be going that far. You're fifteen, I'm fourteen. We have all the time in the world do wait for that stuff. Like sex, I want it to be perfect, but not when I'm fourteen." I said. I knew he wanted to have sex and he knew I was going to give it to him. "Zach, someday we can do all that stuff, when its the right moment, it will happen."


	17. Chapter 17

BOY FROM OMEGLE

ABBI P.O.V  
CHAPTER 17

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all yelled to Alex and Austin as they both blew out the candles on each of their birthday cakes. I was holding Ness and Zach was standing right next to me. I kissed him as the candles went out and it was dark again. They were finally seventeen. Emily sat at the end of the table. She was a little over a month pregnant now. I was the only one who knew besides Zach and Austin. Emily was staying with us. Her and Alex haven't really been talking so she is sleeping in the guest room in the basement. Her parents kicked her out, my mom isn't sure why though.

"Finally its Friday and we are seventeen." Austin said. Later tonight there were going to be a bunch of kids at our house. My mom said she would be leaving with my younger brother and Ness but that probably wont happen because kids might bring beer or something.

"I need to tell everyone something." Emily stood up. I walked over to her and held her hand. "I'm a little over a month pregnant." She said. I saw my moms eyes open wide.

"Holy shit." I saw her look over at Alex. "Uh condoms?" She questioned.

"Its a pill baby. I was on birth control. It didn't work and we didn't think to use a condom because I was on the pill." I saw Alex getting pissed. Emily just announced to us that she was having a kid.

"Abbi, you knew?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. Zach and I did about a month ago." I said. I could tell she was mad but I could also see that she was thinking "What else are we gonna do."

"Uh. I'm gonna go upstairs. Watch Ness." She said and she left. We all looked at each other.

"You're a bitch, Emily. We didn't talk about telling my mom." Alex said as he got up and left from the table. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I knew they weren't going to last much longer because Alex was an immature asshole who doesn't want to take care of a kid. Emily ran from where she was standing and outside into the cool November night. The sun was just setting as Emily got into her car and drove off. I wasn't sure when she would be coming home.

*ALEX P.O.V*

The fact that I was gonna be a father, scared the shit out of me. The only God damn time we had sex and she gets pregnant. My fucking luck. I knew I was being rude to her and I knew it wasn't all completely her fault that she got pregnant but I still don't to keep the thing. I knew caller her a bitch would make her cry but I wasn't thinking at the time. I heard the front door slam and knew she had left. Abbi was gonna kill me.

"Alex, people are here." I heard Abbi's voice. I could tell she was in tears. Zach wont leave her side at all tonight now. I flung my bedroom door open and went down the stairs to greet the people who had showed up. Abbi, Zach, Ness and Michael were all gone. We turned the music up louder. The car was gone, so was my mom. I saw Abbi walk hand in hand with Zach down the street.

"Wheres Emily?" My best friend Sean asked

.  
"She left." I said.

"Why?"

"I called her a bitch." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why would you call her a bitch?" He asked.

"She's too clingy."

"You're an asshole. You have a perfectly loyal girl at the tip of your finger yet you let her slip through them. You better start treating her right before she gets up and leaves." He said.

"Too bad she wont leave." I said to him.

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm the father of her child."

"Thats the first reason she would leave you." He said and went to get a cup of soda. I wanted to punch him in the mouth. But he was so right. She was gone and I may not ever be getting her back.

*few hours later*

It was around ten now and I got a call from a strange number. I went out to the front of the house to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Alex Verville?" A mans voice on the other line asked.

"Uh yes. Can I help you?"

"Your girlfriend is Emily?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Um she got into a car accident. She is in the hospital. You might wanna come see her." The man said.

"Thank you." I shouted into the phone and ran back into the house to grab my car keys. "Emily got into an accident I have to go see her." I yelled to Austin over the music. I got into my car and raced over to where she was. I ran into the hospital asking for her room number.

"2134 second floor." The lady at the desk told me. I ran as fast as I could to see her. I got to her room and I slowly walked in. I saw that she had a neck brace on. Both her eyes were swollen and black. She had a cast on her arm and her leg. She was on breathing tubes. I walked over to her bed and held her hand.

"Sir, are you Alex?" A doctor came into the room.

"Yes." I turned to him.

"Sir, I have some bad news." He said. I gulped. "She lost the baby. She needs heart surgery because hers isn't working right, meaning she will have someone elses heart inside of her." He said to me. I tried to let that sink in. There was a chance she could die. Our child had already died. "She's in a coma. I'm not sure when she will wake. It could be a few days, it could be months, or not at all. I'm sorry." He left the room. I stayed holding her hand. I listened to her heart on the monitor. It was soft and quiet and very slow. She was staying alive on machines. It was her tears that caused her to crash. It was my fault.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed her head. I sat on the chair next to her bed. I fell asleep sitting up. I woke up to the sun shining bright through the windows. When I looked over Emily was gone and her doctor was standing there.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" I stood up.

"Emily's heart gave out last night. We did everything we could. There isn't another heart ready for her. She passed early this morning. I'm sorry." He said. I right away felt the tears rush out of eyes. If I hadn't gotten into that fight with her she would be alive. If I hadn't called her a bitch, she might still love me. I never got to meet our child, now she was up there with him or her, maybe. I sat right where she was before. I rubbed the spot where she had passed. I couldn't feel anything. I just let the tears run down my face. I was numb. I texted my mom and told her. SHe would be coming to the hospital.

"Alex." I heard a voice. I looked up. No one was there. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked over and it was her. "I'm okay. I'm not in pain anymore. Our son is beautiful." I would have had a son. A tear fell from my eye. "Its wonderful up here. I'll see you soon." She was gone then. I cried. I screamed. I didn't know what I did to deserve this. I lost the love of my life. She was gone. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. All I knew was I didn't want to live without her. I needed to be with her.

*ABBI P.O.V*

"WATCH NESS!" My mom screamed as she left me and Zach in the kitchen with Ness and Michael. She had just gotten off the phone with Alex. I was so confused on what was going on. I started to get really worried.

"It'll be okay." Zach said wrapping his arms around me. I wasn't sure what was going on but I prayed everything was okay.

* FEW DAYS LATER*

Neither Alex or I have been able to do anything all week. We haven't eaten, talked, showered. Zach was trying to get me to shower last night but I didn't have an energy to. When it finally sunk in that Emily had died I felt nothing. I was numb. It was like I had no feeling in my body. It was like I died too. Zach was asleep next to me. I cuddled closer into his side as I started to ball again. I felt his arms softly wrap around me as he held me. He kissed me few times but didn't say anything.

"I miss her." I cried into his chest. His shirt was stained with my tears and make up.

"I know, Babe." He said rubbing my back. It was about four in the morning and we needed to get up soon for the funeral. Ness somehow ended up in my room with me and Zach. She was sound asleep. I listened to her breathing. I made sure I didn't cry in front of Alex. It would only make him more upset to see me upset. I kissed Ness' little head and put my hand on her back. I finally fell asleep. "Time to get up." I heard Zach say.

"Okay." I managed to get out. I left Ness where she was and went to get dressed. Zach had to help me since I was so tired and had no energy. Once I was finished I woke Ness and got her ready and fed. We were the last ones out the door. I put her in her seat and Zach and I got in the car. He held me close trying to calm me. Today was our final goodbye.

The funeral home was all white. I hated that color. It was so sad to see kids from school. The fact that Alex looked like a fucking grim reaper or something freaked me out. When tears started running down my face Zach would wipe and kiss them away. He was such a good boyfriend. I was actually thinking of leaving with Emily that night. I would have been killed also if I was in the car with her. I'm not saying I'm lucky, but someone was looking out for me. I am here and alive today for a reason, now I just need to figure out what the reason is.


	18. Chapter 18

BOY FROM OMEGLE

CHAPTER 18

ABBI P.O.V

"Abbi wake up." I heard someone saying to me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. It was like they were swollen shut. When I finally got them open I saw Zach's face looking back at me. "Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked me panicked.

"I-I-I Had a dream Emily died." I cried into his chest.

"Babe, she's alive and she's healthy." He said rubbing my back. I held onto him digging my nails into his back as I laid back down in his arms. I fell back asleep for a little while. When I woke up I didn't feel Zach's arms around me. When I rolled over Ness was in arms and they were both facing each other. I couldn't help but smile at them. Of course I took pictures of them. Only like ten of them. I went downstairs and started watching T.V. About an hour later I heard Ness start to cry.

"I'm coming, Baby." I said as I came flying through the door and into the room. She was laid on Zach's chest as he tried to calm her down. I had her sippy cup in my hand.

"She's good." He took the bottle from my hands. He sat up and kissed me. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning. You'll be a good dad some day." I said to him. I couldn't help but think that I wanted him to be the father of my child. I wanted a lot of babies and I knew he would someday give them to me if I wanted.

"I hope so." He said to me. I could see the look in his eye saying he wanted to have children with me but I didn't think twice about it.

"You guys want some pancakes?" It was around 11:00 now. My mom was out shopping for my brother's birthday party later. My younger brother slept at my aunts house last night. And Alex, Austin and Emily were still asleep. We all walked down the stairs. Well Ness was in Zach's arms. All of a sudden Sophie came bursting through the front door. "SOPHIE! What the hell?" I yelled at her.

"I'm here to party!" She yelled.

"The boys and Emily are still asleep. Be quiet." I said. "Want some pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure. Hey Zach. Hi Nessie!" She gushed and took her away from Zach. She walked into the other room and Zach wrapped his arms around me.  
"I want one." He said looking into the other room where we heard little laughter.

"I want one too." I said.

"I want one with you." I turned around in his arms to look at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. When can we?" He asked.

"When we get married." I laughed and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me again as I started putting the pancakes on the pan.

"Abbi, is Sean coming to the party?"

"Yeah." I said. I knew Sophie and Sean would be getting back together soon because she was telling me how much she missed him. She walked back into the room with Ness as Zach laid his chin on my shoulder. I smiled. I loved the fact that Zach and I were so close. Everything I did, he was there. I also loved that he was so close with my little sister. I took care of Ness like she was my own daughter. Sometimes I wish she was my daughter. He acted like she was his daughter too.

"What if I want one sooner?" I wasn't sure what to say. Because I was fourteen, I'm not ready to have a child.

"We're too young, Zach." Some day we would have a baby together, if we were still together.

"You always say that." He let go of me.

"Because its true. The sex thing. Like seriously. My cousin was two year older than I am now when she had Ness. She killed herself because she couldn't deal with it." I said to him. I turned around to face him. "Thats why I don't want to have sex." I said.

"If we are car-"

"Zach. No. Stop asking me." I said to him to finish the pancakes. I placed a plate on the counter and called for Sophie and Ness. Zach wouldn't make eye contact with me. I went up stairs and sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"Babe-"

"No." I said. He stood where he was in the doorway. He just looked at me as I looked back at him. "I'm sick of you always asking me if we can have sex. The answer will always be no." I said.

"I understand that." He said taking a step closer to me.

"No you really don't. If you keep asking me this relationship isn't going to last much longer." I saw the shock come across his face and a frown was placed on his lips.

"Seriously?" He got angry at me.

"Don't get mad at me!" I said.

"I'm not." He raised his voice a little.

"Zach, I don't wanna have sex. And if you don't like that then you can leave." I almost yelled at him. I watched as he looked at me and looked at the door. He chose the door. He left me sitting here with tears in my eyes. I walked back down the stairs to see Ness and Sophie sitting where I left them.

"You okay?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Ness got down from her seat and walked over to me. I kneeled down to be level with her.

"You don't need him." She hugged me. I let a tear spill over my eye. She let go of me. She looked at me as I cried. "I love you." She said in her little baby voice. It's this little girl that is keeping me from breaking down right now.

* FEW HOURS LATER*

Alex and Austins friends arrived at our house and were all standing in our kitchen and living room. I was sitting down at the table alone. My aunt had taken Ness and Michael for another night so we could celebrate. Emily came into the room.

"Forget about him. If he wanted to respect you, he wouldn't talk about having sex with you." She said. I had told Emily what had happened.

"I can't forget about someone who gave me so much to remember." I didn't even know what was going on. I didn't know if we were still together or if we broke up. I didn't even try texting him and he didn't try texting me. I would check his facebook every so often hoping I was going to find something. The music was turned up and soda was passed around. I knew my brothers and his friends drink but they would never do it with my mom in the house. I sat at the table looking at the plate of cake in front of me. I didn't feel like eating. I sat there holding the fork moving the cake around. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I knew I wanted to be with Zach but I don't wanna have sex. Eventually we might but for right now, I just wanna be a fourteen year old. Maybe I didn't need him. I eventually made my way into the party. They were drinking and I decided why not and took a beer.

"Abbi, if mom sees you-."

"Don't tell her." I said to Alex. I drank the beer down and went to get a shot. I took about four shot and drank another beer. I was feeling a bit tipsy by now and I took a few more shots. I went into the living room where the music was coming from. I swayed my hips to the beat and lifted my arms up. A few guys watched me and some joined. One boy grabbed my hips and moved with them. I could feel his hot breath on my ear. I wasn't totally drunk. I knew where I was. It was around midnight by this point.

" Lets go to your room." The boy dancing with me said. I could feel the package in his pants.

"I have a boyfriend, I think." The thought of him not being my boyfriend brought tears to my eyes. "I need some fresh air." I said as I walked out onto the patio where the pool was. I looked off into the distance near the woods.

"Is every thing okay?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure." I said. He brought me some water.

"This will help with the beer and other stuff you drank." I drank the water. "Tell me about this 'boyfriend'" He said.

"I'm not sure what he is. He would kill me if he knew I was drinking. He wants to have sex, I don't want to." I said.

"Why don't you wanna have sex?" He questioned me.

"Because my cousin got pregnant young and she killed herself two years ago. Thats why Ness is so much younger than the rest of us. When my cousin died we took her in." I said.

" I understand that. If he doesn't then he doesn't deserve you." He said. I didn't even know who this guy was.

"Can I just be alone for a little?" I asked him. He didn't respond, he just left. Emily came out a few minutes later.

"You okay kid?"

"I don't understand guys. He knows the story, he knows about my cousin and Ness. Why would he want to put me through that?" I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"He's a guy. He doesn't understand girls like us." She said. I heard the door open and out he walked.

"What do you want?" I almost yelled at him.

"I shouldn't be putting you through this. I know about your cousin and how much pain you are in, I'm sorry." He said.

"Its's gonna take more than an 'I'm sorry'"


End file.
